


【ALL路】甜味派对

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 大妈团×路飞, 第一视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 以克力架为视角，时间线遵循原作发生在卡二和路飞大战之后。私设如山。是对啾啾太太的感恩回赠！人生在世，哪能不吃几口邪教路飞的！





	1. Chapter 1

** “草帽小子被捕获了。”**  
老实说，刚从病床上醒过来听到的第一句话是这个还是有点意外。  
斯慕吉虽然是我的妹妹，但身躯高大，看到她坐在医院小小的凳子上喝果汁还是有些奇怪，当我听到声音转过头看向她的时候，她几乎一动不动，只是冲我眨了眨眼睛：“正好轮到我看着你而已啦。”  
“不过……”她慢悠悠地说着，随手把我床头柜上堆满的水果榨成颜色鲜亮的果汁，“你这狼狈的样子还真够丢脸的，克力架。”  
记忆是从这句话开始疯狂回涌的，不是什么一点点想起来，而是一股子在我脑袋里爆炸开来，可能是因为撞到头的关系，每多想起草帽小子一点，头就多痛上几分。  
“我要把那个小混蛋……”我咬牙切齿地说，并努力直起身子，斯慕吉当然没有要帮助我的意思，她只是依旧跷着她长长的腿，无动于衷地看着我满头大汗才终于靠在枕头上坐了起来。  
“是卡塔库栗抓住了他。”  
等到我终于放弃了，又或者是终于看够了我的笑话，斯慕吉才继续说下去。  
对于草帽小子肯定会被我们抓住这件事情，我完全不会意外，渺小的海贼团进入新世界只因为赏金涨得快了点，被无良媒体吹捧为“最恶一代”，就以为可以轻易挑战四皇的权威。不过居然是卡塔库栗亲自抓住了他，我倒觉得有点大材小用，可恶，这件事明明该在我手里彻底解决的，那个该死的小混蛋，打架乱来，让我丢脸……  
“我要把他和他的伙伴——！”我狠狠地砸了砸床板，手臂震得发麻反而让我痛快，这时候我窥见斯慕吉露出一个古怪的笑容。  
夏洛特家的孩子都是怪胎，这是我们所有人的共识，我们每个人都有着不同的父亲，有的人知道自己父亲是谁，大部分人则连亲生父亲的名字都不知道。不过谁在乎呢？我们像一团颜色各异的橡皮泥，被妈妈强大的力量握成一团，扭曲是必然的，抢占别人生存空间的同时必然也被别人抢占，我们当然很和睦，或者说，维持表面的相亲相爱是必须的，因为离开妈妈，离开夏洛特家族，离开BIG MOM海贼团的代价是巨大的，每个人也许小时候多多少少会萌生过这种愚蠢的想法：  
_离开这里，拿出几十年的寿命交换也好，离开万国的版图，到外面去，到更广阔的海面上。_  
但这种幼稚可笑的想法不到10岁就会破灭掉，何况像我和斯慕吉，作为妈妈的最高战力，早就看够了追求所谓“自由”而陨灭得渣都不剩的傻瓜。在这个世界上，只有“力量”才是永恒的，力量越强大，不切实际的想法就越小，所以即使露出笑容，也多是幸灾乐祸的嘲笑。  
但斯慕吉刚刚露出的笑容过于古怪了些，或者说过于像“真实的快乐”了。甚至在我发现了她，她也没有藏起这“软弱”的笑容，她像是第一次喝下用自己的能力榨出的果汁那样快乐，她伸直了自己长长的腿，耸起的肩膀也放下来了些。  
“草帽小子的同伴都逃走了。”她的语调里只有陈述事实的平静，没有愤怒也没有羞耻。  
“什么！”我倒是立刻愤怒地叫起来，终于不顾疼痛地挺直了身体。  
“草帽小子为了保全他的同伴向卡塔库栗提出了挑战，并约定在可可岛汇合。结果他当然失败了，即使好不容易爬出镜子，也很快被追出来的卡塔库栗抓住。不过因为吉尔玛66和甚平那群杂鱼的阻挠，倒是让他的同伴都逃出了万国。”  
“所以我们现在是要出去追击草帽海贼团吗？”  
“啊，这个嘛……倒也没必要。”斯慕吉的笑容不由得加深了些，她甚至慢悠悠地喝了口果汁，虽然我没有卡塔库栗超强的见闻色，我也预感到她接下来的话肯定和那位被“留下来的船长”有关系。  
“他们会自己来找我们的，或者不回来也没关系，毕竟只是个无足挂齿的小海贼团而已。”  
“那草帽小子……”  
“啊，说起来，以后也不能老草帽小子草帽小子的叫他……要叫他**夏洛特·路飞**了。”


	2. Chapter 2

人一旦有了什么必须要做的事，饥饿也好，病痛也好，统统都会变得不重要。萌生了一定要去见见那个该死的“新弟弟”的想法后，比预料的还要快得迅速恢复健康的事情，也让医生非常惊讶，不过这是在新世界，发生什么都不该奇怪，何况那个草帽小子莫名其妙就成为了我的弟弟。  
因为草帽小子，啊，不对，因为路飞和那帮下等海贼的破坏，国都蛋糕城最近正在紧张的休整重建中，所有这次来集合参展的夏洛特家人大部分都陆陆续续回到了自己管理的岛屿，但是卡塔库栗、欧文等重要战力还是都留了下来，虽然我觉得这种慎重的防御过于多虑了，但不得不说草帽团给整个万国都带来巨大的冲击。好在最后胜利的是卡塔库栗，我们无论是在报纸上还是现实里都挽回了颜面，但要是再出什么问题，丢掉的脸可就真找不回来了。  
啊，说起来在报纸上看到了“草帽路飞战后失踪”的新闻报导，在歌颂“妈妈辉煌战绩，收编杰尔玛66科技力”大篇幅的最下面，被挤压成短短的几行，属于有心人才会注意到的内容。这可真是个模棱两可的说法，既给了别人无限的想象空间，也最大可能的截断了好事者们的究根问底。  
不过总有些臭虫是不会轻易死心的，不是吗？  
  
我来到城堡的时候，欧文正在把一段生铁熔化，帮助棋子兵制作新的门框。他看到我什么也没说，不过这种时候什么都不说就已经是极大的侮辱了，我提起嘴角便牵动到了伤口，但我还是要努力做出毫无刺痛的样子，他妈的，我最怕痛了，我绝对饶不了那个草帽，啊，路飞！  
“看起来要修好一阵子。”我只能先这么说。  
欧文把轻声的嗤笑都憋在嗓子眼里，他睨了我一眼，收回灼热得发烫的手掌，直接拍向我的肩膀，虽然已经是正常人类的温度了，但还是大力得让我龇牙咧嘴。  
“很快就会好的，这里很快就会变得和过去一样，甚至更好。”他肯定地说，长长的下睫毛抖得有些滑稽。  
“那，他在哪里？”  
“谁？”  
“那个阶下囚。”  
说真的，我怀疑欧文最近是烧了太多废铁，脑子糊了，他居然想了好一会儿才意识到我说的是谁。  
“你是说路飞吗？”  
哈——他看起来比斯慕吉接受得还要好——因为他也在笑。  
“他还在糯米屋里修养。”似乎是看出了我在想什么，欧文便又拿起哥哥或者说大臣的架子来，“克力架，输了就是输了，好在妈妈没有剥夺你将星的地位。”  
“这什么……我们可以再打一场！”我真的气得肺都要炸了，我听到我的头发在耳边发出更急躁的爆裂声，如果欧文再多说一句屁话，我的头发可能立刻就会炸掉！  
“路飞已经是我们的弟弟了，对家人出手妈妈是不会同意的。”  
“——什么狗屁？”我终于喊起来，“他把妈妈的茶话会搞得一团糟，还胆敢向妈妈挑战，如果不把他——”  
“克力架！”欧文放在我肩膀上的手掌有逐渐升温的趋势，“这是妈妈的决定，既然他已经加入了我们，就没有什么不可以原谅的，而且听说他和巨人族关系不错，这可是妈妈一直以来最大的期盼，你就别小家子气了！”  
这他妈是什么狗屁话？  
我有些后悔没有提前穿上我的饼干铠甲，我想我现在惊讶的样子一定蠢透了，因为欧文明显一副拼命忍笑的样子，他把我几乎要掉了的下巴抬上去，像是想起了什么似的喃喃自语：“啊，其实路飞也真能闹腾，你看看，除了他还有谁能把我们搞得这么狼狈，不过说到底，只是个20岁都未满的小鬼，淘气也是难免的。”  
我简直要吐了，脑子都气得发懵起来。  
“可是——”我大大吞咽了一口才把一直憋在肚子里的话说出来，“**他是绝对不会归顺我们的。**如果你和他打过架，你就会明白，他是绝对不可能——”  
欧文一把掐住我脖子的时候，我瞪大了眼睛，我想他原本是想捂住我的嘴，可是最终选择了最快捷有效的方法，现在他灼热的手掌正紧紧掐在我脖子上。  
“听着，克力架，他被卡塔库栗打败了，意识到了力量的悬殊后，他选择归顺强大的我们，这就是事实。如果你再多嘴说什么让我听到，我就……”  
我根本懒得听他说完，随着我快速的三次击掌，坚硬的饼干战士出现在我和欧文中间，欧文从来都是那个满口大道理但最不讲道理的家伙，被饼干战士围住后就横冲直撞，烧出一个个窟窿，我戏耍着他，让他像一头追着饼干碎屑到处跑的蛮牛，我才不在乎刚刚建好的街道会被我们毁坏成什么样子呢。人们纷纷躲避着我们，他们脸上惊恐的神色让我安心，也让我更恨路飞一点，正是因为他，让人们以为我是可以被打败的，缺少敬畏对每个夏洛特都是危险的。我们的国度是靠力量的震慑构建的帝国，没有人可以轻视夏洛特这个姓氏，特别是我克力架。  
在我和欧文缠斗不休释放无处发泄的精力正起劲的时候，黏糊糊的糖浆裹住了我们的双足。我打赌佩罗斯佩洛肯定早就在一旁观看了，但他总是挑对自己最有利的时候才出现。我听说他的一只手在这次战斗中失去了，连命都是堪堪捡回来的，面对同样的失败者我又庆幸又忍不住幸灾乐祸。  
当然幸灾乐祸要多一点。  
“不要再打了！”他的口气听起来像是在面对无理取闹的小孩子，但真正像孩子一样舔糖果的，正是他本人。他用眼神打发走了还在气冲冲的欧文，又转过脸来看我，“这一切都是卡塔库栗的决定，如果你有什么不满意的，你就找他说去好了。”  
他甚至直接告诉了我那座关押着路飞的糯米屋在哪里，我想他绝对是故意的。  
佩罗斯佩洛一直很觊觎卡塔库栗的声望，总是希望能出其不意的打击他。看他的表情绝对是要好好利用我的意思，可是现在我才懒得管这些，知道方向后，我几乎立刻就头也不回地出发了。


	3. Chapter 3

卡塔库栗建造的糯米屋要比往常的大很多，在远离蛋糕城，靠近诱惑森林的地方。  
据说我被打败后，兄弟姐妹们为了替我报仇，在这里狠狠痛扁了那个小鬼一顿，而在这之前，他还被自己一心要来夺回的伙伴爆踢，听到这些的时候，虽然我立刻发出了大声嘲笑的声音，其实在内心里却没有多少嘲笑的意思，只觉得很无趣，大概他真的是蠢过头了，反而有些想可怜他。如果换一个人，我完全相信这就是他投靠妈妈的理由，但是他不一样，他是打败了我的男人，他是和我苦战一整夜想出吃饼干的蠢办法都要打败我的男人，我没法接受他因为这样愚蠢的理由就放弃了自己的立场。  
从远处看，那座“夏洛特·路飞”用来修养的糯米屋像一轮半沉进土里的月亮。我是见识过卡塔库栗用能力建造房子的，很精细也很古板，充满了照本宣科的敷衍无聊，但这个糯米屋和过去的所有都不一样，走近后，除了发现他前所未有的大之外，表面也光滑的沾不上一点灰尘，敲起来却厚得夸张，仿佛生怕里面的一丝光亮一点声音会不小心逃出来，我都怀疑这样会不会直接把路飞给闷死。  
我突然觉得，这才是卡塔库栗的真意，对于路飞这样胆大包天的恶徒，决不能让他痛痛快快一死了之，果然还是要把他关起来狠狠折磨才能一解心头之恨，什么成为我们的弟弟，什么归顺了妈妈，都是他为了独享囚犯的托词。但是，不管卡塔库栗之后和路飞有了什么私仇，首先向他讨还的难道不该是我克力架吗？  
所以，在门口遇到守卫阻拦的时候，我根本就懒得多说，随便几个响指，正好也把这批软蛋守卫给更换掉，要看住里面这头小野兽，用这种普通的霍米兹可不行。  
  
进到糯米屋里面后，我既没有看到严刑拷打的火光，也没有听到什么惨绝人寰的哀嚎，相反这里看起来真的是个绝佳的养病场所，我完全不知道卡塔库栗是怎么办到的，外表看起来是实心的糯米屋，里面见鬼的透亮，甚至因为是直接盖在草地上，所以相当一部分的地面保留着新鲜的泥土和植株，白色的糯米围出一个小花园，其他地板则弹弹软软，踩起来舒服得过份。糯米屋之所以这么大，除了有很高的天顶外，还因为里面被分割出了几个小房间，就我目之所及看到的范围，餐厅、洗漱间和客厅一应俱全——这完全是个小的行宫吧！  
大概因为全是白色的关系，糯米屋内看起来非常的整洁，同样是白色的沙发上铺着颜色暖和的毯子，同时有一大堆软绵绵的靠垫，说实在的，这整个空间过于温馨的氛围都让我有些恶心和……一点点恐惧，以至于我站了好久都没能迈开一步。  
大约是我喘气声音太大还是其他什么，反正那个路飞本身也是个见闻色不错的家伙，几乎在他发觉到我时，我也同时发觉到了他。我“看见”他正从正对着我的卧室里走出来，很快，那扇关着的门对着我打开，他揉着眼睛，正打着哈欠，头发乱七八糟的，穿着一件一看就是夏洛特小弟弟们才喜欢的那种颜色甜腻的连帽衫，露出两支细瘦的胳膊，水蓝色的裤子下面是圆润的膝盖，他光脚踩在地板上，整个人看起来小小的——我怎么不记得他这么幼小？  
但不管他怎么穿，都遮不住身上裹满的绷带——哈！他被卡塔库栗可揍得够惨的。  
我第一次看到他脸擦干净的样子，就是少年人的脸，像刚切开的苹果，新鲜柔嫩，眼睛黑黑亮，像浸在清亮的水里，如果斯慕吉拿他榨果汁，我想一定是那种很爽口却藏着绵密甜味的液体。  
我们不约而同地沉默着，他停在我一只手就可以捞到的距离，但我既没有骂他也没有打他，但我依旧很生气，可以说是醒来后前所未有的生气，因为他完全是一副想不起来我是谁的表情。  
** “你把我忘了吗？”**  
结果还是我先开口了。  
路飞拧起了眉毛，越皱越紧，一副苦思冥想的样子，我等得不耐烦，拍打手掌变出那个第一次和他交战的饼干战士。  
他眼睛一下子瞪圆了，闪露的都是兴奋的神色：“哦哦哦哦好厉害！这个，这个是怎么弄出来的？”  
他蹦过来一副要好好摸一摸饼干战士的样子，我根本没有犹豫，举剑向他脑袋劈过去，他看着是没心机的样子，身体灵活却得很，一下子就躲开了。  
“你干什么啊？你是敌人吗？”他退后了几步，“要打吗？”他居然比之前看起来要更兴奋。  
当然要打，这不就是我这次来的目的吗？  
我们就这么稀里糊涂地开战了，我不知道卡塔库栗布置这个行宫用了多久，反正我们没一会儿就破坏殆尽了，要不是因为外壁过于坚硬，我们完全可以打出几个窟窿，不知道是不是我的错觉，我发现路飞总是引诱我去击打墙壁，发现连我也打不破这些墙后，他会露出稍稍遗憾的神色。  
——他果真是个狡猾的小鬼！！！  
我当然是更努力地往他身上招呼！我们打了有一会儿，他仿佛才意识到原来我的饼干战士是可以吃的，但又好一会儿才想起得加水才行。我真的不知道卡塔库栗到底有什么毛病，会在房间里放一个那么大的花瓶，总之，水劈头盖脸浇下来的时候，除了饼干战士，连我的头发都几乎被浇熄了。  
“你他妈的，想起来了吗？！”我吼叫着。关于这点，我在养病的时候也仔细思考了对策，所以下一刻我直接朝他扑了过去，这个可恶的小鬼，果然是要我“亲手”教训才可以。  
“呜呜呜好好——知（吃）！”他的橡皮嘴撑得鼓鼓的，一边躲避我的袭击一边用双手捂住嘴，“原来真的可以吃啊！”  
“你不是早就知道了吗！”  
“没有，我刚刚才知道的！”他很快吞咽了下去，并且毫不羞耻地哈哈大笑起来，“不过好像的确是早就觉得可以吃的样子……”  
“你他妈的还在装蒜，你以为装不认识我，我们之前的仇恨就可以一笔勾销了吗？”  
“你说……之前？”路飞又弯腰躲过我的袭击，这次他跳到了一张桌子上，不过因为桌子腿被我们打断了，他挥舞着双臂好一会儿才站稳，“我们之前见过吗？啊，不好意思，我不记得了！”  
这句话尤其让我气愤。  
我一边攻击他，一边催动饼干战士上下夹击，没有雨水的帮助，我的战士依旧是坚不可摧的。  
该死的。  
“你忘了吗？你和那个可恶的会下雨的女人带给我的屈辱，你居然都忘记了吗？”  
路飞躲得有些狼狈，但他挥舞的拳头毫不犹豫，虽然脸上还是疑惑的神色，但已经是真的把我在当成敌人在对待。  
“什么会下雨的女人？”  
“真没想到你像狗一样爬回来，连自己的同伴都要舍弃了吗？”  
我稍不留神，就被一记重拳直击面门，那只拳头从洞穿的饼干战士身体里收回去，我看到路飞瞪圆了眼睛。  
“我永远不会舍弃自己的同伴。不过……”他歪了歪头，“但我真的忘记了，卡塔库栗说我在战斗中撞到了头，所以很多事情现在想不起来。”  
在战斗中发呆绝对是件危险的事情，但听完他的话，我完全呆愣在原地，甚至任由鼻血滴落在地上。好在路飞也依旧是个愚蠢的敌人，他完全没有趁机攻击我，而是反而向我走近了几步。  
“所以你是敌人吗？你是来报仇的吗？”他捏了捏拳头，仿佛那就是什么不得了的震慑，“抱歉，我真的想不起来了，你能再多说一些吗？”  
灼热的呼吸通过火辣辣的鼻腔烫得我疼痛，我感觉有什么东西堵在我的胸腔里，或者是脑子里，反正是很有重量的东西，随着我的一呼一吸让我感觉仿佛在下沉，当我意识到的时候，我已经抓紧了路飞的手腕，他这次没有再攻击过来，而是毫不畏惧地和我对视。  
“什么叫‘想不起来’？”你他妈的头上连绷带都没有，“你都不记得了吗？我和你在诱惑森林里打了一架，那个橘子色头发的女人用下雨帮助你……”我努力回忆着我在病床上翻看的通缉令，“她叫‘娜美’，你不记得了吗？”  
抓在我手里的手腕猛得抖了一下，我看到一抹真正痛苦的神色浮现在路飞脸上。他默默念着“娜美”的名字，是很用力的样子。  
“娜美，娜美……”他又看了我一眼，甚至连目色都有些混沌起来，“娜美？娜美！”  
“她是我的同伴吗？为什么我想不起来？”  
我有些被他吓到，也许是他突然抖得太厉害，他身上的绷带层层叠叠是很重的伤，也许真的失忆了也说不定。  
——不！一定是他装的！  
我根本不能接受他把一切都忘了，莫名其妙加入BIG MOM的事实。  
“你好好想想。”说出口的时候，连我自己都震惊了。  
“嗯……”他抱住了自己的头，手指绕进头发里，“完全……想不起来！啊，好痛！”他猛得叫起来，像是脚趾突然踢到柜角，只不过这种疼痛是在他脑子里，“好痛！娜美！娜美！啊！好痛！”  
即使含着好疼，他也一点都没有放弃。  
他的身体迫切想要蜷缩起来，如果不是我抓着他，他一定已经倒在了地上，我的手心和他相贴的地方因为汗水而湿润起来，如果我不用力抓住他，也许他就滑掉了。  
“喂！你——”  
突然而至的危险只让我堪堪跳开，但我还是被重重地擦到了，我回头，看到卡塔库栗愤怒地站在我身后，这种愤怒像风一样攫住我，拼命往我毛孔里钻。  
但卡塔库栗并没有继续攻击我，他只是默默看了我一眼，又垂眼看了下倒在他脚边的路飞。接着他跨过他，在他身后的柜子里翻找起来，随即取出一盒针剂。他抱起路飞的动作很小心，就像什么大型动物在用爪子采一朵石头缝里的花，路飞还在抱着脑袋喃喃自语，而卡塔库栗的针剂让他很快陷入睡眠。  
虽然卡塔库栗对待路飞的温柔已经够让我毛骨悚然了，但他这套熟练的动作更让我哑然失语，所以我继续像樽石像似的看他掏出电话虫叫来了布琳。  
没多一会儿，糯米屋门外就响起有节奏的敲击声。布琳进来后，看到我也很惊讶，但她什么都没说。她的手上抓着一只黑箱子，在路飞身边跪下来。她伸出手，在他脑子里翻找着，随即抓出一段黑色的胶片，布琳抖了抖，那段胶片才慢慢显出图像来——是我和路飞在诱惑森林战斗的画面。  
“你们在干什么！”我终于找回了我的声音。  
我响亮的声音在房间里孤独地回荡，布琳连看都没看我一眼，是卡塔库栗看向了我。  
“没想到你会这么快好，所以关于你的部分还没来得及修改。”他用着理所当然的语气。  
就在谈话间，我看到布琳运用果实能力在修改路飞的那段记忆，明明是橘头发女人和路飞一同与我战斗，经过她的修剪，看起来就像是路飞被迷惑了而和我战斗起来。也许为了更真实一点，布琳还不断从黑箱子里掏出一些不知道从哪里找来的胶片，把它们添加到路飞的胶片里，她好一会儿才完成，接着双手举给卡塔库栗看，之后完全也不问问我的意见，就准备把胶片塞回去。  
“等等！”我挡住了布琳的手。  
我全明白了。  
“为什么？”我瞪视着卡塔库栗。路飞正在他的臂弯里沉睡，一齐看他俩，我发现他们原来互相都把对方揍得很惨，这大大出乎我的意料，我从来没见过卡塔库栗身上有这么多绷带，他的额角还有着愈合中的伤口。发现我在看他，他并不羞愧，甚至露出一丝自嘲坦然的神色，拢在路飞肩膀上的拇指无意识地摩挲着。  
“什么为什么？”他的表情是明知故问。  
“……为什么要这样做？”我咬了咬牙根，“为什么要做这种事，他根本不是真心归顺。你们这是在欺骗妈妈。”  
“妈妈从来只要结果，你觉得有多少被我们打败的家伙是真心归顺我们的。”  
这的确是个完全多余的问题，我也只是逃避不想说出内心真正的疑问。  
“那就打死他好了。”  
“不可以！”我没想到回答我的是布琳，“那样的话山治先生会伤心的。”  
山治是文斯莫克家的那个小子吗？他不是逃婚了吗？让他伤心不正是我们该做的事吗？  
我莫名其妙地看了眼布琳，接着还是望向了卡塔库栗，不管布琳怎么想，这件事情从头到尾都是他的主意，是他的决定。我就是知道。  
“为什么要做这种事，为什么要篡改他的记忆？”  
这也是一个多余的问题，所以卡塔库栗根本不打算再回答我，他点了下头，布琳就把修改好的胶片塞进了路飞的脑袋里。  
一瞬间，克力架和路飞就成了朋友，不，是家人的关系了。  
我根本没法抑制我的冷笑。  
“他还有几分钟就要醒了，要打可以出去打。”  
“为什么？”我反复说的这三个字是如此的苍白无力，但问出真正想问的对于现在的我来说还是太难了。  
“我不想看到他被妈妈抽走灵魂变成随便什么东西的霍米兹。”  
原本已经在我身边聚集起来的饼干重新变成碎屑掉了一地，哗啦啦一阵，像下了一场急促的雨。  
这的确是好答案。


	4. Chapter 4

其实和卡塔库栗从糯米屋里走出来，我们根本没有打架，似乎所有的力气都随着步伐消失了，取而代之的是之前忽视的疼痛开始密密麻麻地折磨起我来。我捶了他一拳，他拍了拍我的背，比欧文温柔很多。哈，不愧是我们所有人都最尊敬喜爱的哥哥，我不由得这么想。  
我们没再说一句话，他转身回那个糯米屋里，而布琳跟在我身边一起慢慢地往回走。  
这段路程我们似乎心照不宣都走得很慢，但是也没有人说话，直到看到蛋糕城屋檐的轮廓，我才清了清喉咙，我讨厌每次都由我挑起话头的感觉，但是好像醒过来后只有我一个人觉得有很多问题似的。  
哦，路飞也应该有很多问题，可惜他全部**“忘记”**了。  
“记忆果实真是很好用吧。”我说。  
“是因为哥哥们觉得那个果实对战斗一点用也没有才给我的。”布琳目视前方，毫不客气地说，夏洛特的大部分人都知道，她从来不是表面上看起来楚楚可怜的样子，这个三眼恶魔女。  
“所以呢，他是全部都忘记了吗？”  
“……是**想不起来**。也不是**全部**。”  
我们“沙沙沙”踩在草地上，坍塌的结婚蛋糕的甜味还在空气里浓烈的释放，有点恶心。  
“永远都这样了吗？”  
布琳顿了顿，我虽然抬着头，眼角还是看到她抓着黑皮箱的手指绞紧了起来。我创造的巨大的饼干战士就跟在我们身后，雪亮的剑刃不小心割断了布琳几根垂下的发梢。  
“是把他过去的记忆都封闭了起来，只要他不硬去想，就不会想起来。”  
我想起连我和他战斗的记忆一开始都是纯黑色的，被封印的记忆就算不是全部，也是大部分了。  
“硬去想会怎么样？”  
布琳叹了口气：“那就像用脑袋撞墙。”  
“看起来就是那个傻瓜爱做的事。”我哈哈大笑着说，同时不能控制地想起“傻瓜”捂着脑袋痛苦的样子。  
“如果怕他想起来的话，把过去的记忆直接毁掉不就好了。”  
我也没想到我会这么直接地说出来，但这本来就是理所当然的。布琳一下子站住了，扭过头来瞪着我，我懒洋洋地看着天，挠了挠下巴，然而很久之后，布琳都没有退缩，我便只能重新看向她。  
“克力架哥哥，记忆是灵魂的一部分。”布琳严肃地说，“你之所以成为今天的你，你的性格、习惯、思考方式、战斗模式，都是过去的经历一点点塑造的，这些经历的证明就是记忆，即使你不能清晰地记得一切，它也完整地存在在你的身体里，强行把一个人大部分的记忆毁掉，他就和一个空壳没有区别。”布琳微微吸了口气，“这不是妈妈所需要的路飞……也不是卡塔库栗哥哥需要的。”  
可能是空气实在太甜了，我反胃的感觉也越发强烈。  
“你的封印能保证他绝对不会想起来吗？”  
布琳抿了下嘴，没有回答我，她又不紧不慢地走起来，我停在原地几秒，只能跟上她。她黑色的皮箱在五彩斑斓的蛋糕城里显得分外扎眼。我想起来蒙多尔告诉我卡塔库栗和布琳最近经常不在国里，综合刚才的情况看，我猜是卡塔库栗带着布琳去抓获很多和路飞接触过的人，窃取他们的记忆来作为他们篡改的素材。  
真是用心良苦啊……需要做到这个地步？  
即使做到这个地步也要把他留下来吗？  
我始终没有确认这件事情，我还有很多事情最终都没有问出口。  
到达蛋糕城后，我和布琳就渐渐分开了，彼此也没有很认真地说再见。  
走出很远后，我回头，始终觉得还是能看见那座关押着路飞的糯米屋，事实上当然不可以，我想，大概是我的见闻色增强了吧。  
说到底，是件好事……吧。  
我浑身疼得愈发厉害，迫不及待躲进强大坚硬的饼干铠甲里，我迈开步子，强大、坚硬，我感觉好多了。  
我告诉自己不要再想了。


	5. Chapter 5

妈的。  
人类大概就是越告诉自己不要想越忍不住要想的生物。  
事实上我很意外我居然忍了一周多才又走回到那座糯米屋前，我的脑子里一直在想关于路飞和卡塔库栗的事情，事实上根本一回家，也许在回家的路上就在想了，实在太奇怪了，怎么看都不应该是理所当然就坦然接受的事情。  
当我走到糯米屋门口的时候，新的一批更强大的霍米兹拦住了我的去路，原来是卡塔库栗给它们下了命令，在路飞养病期间，除了他不可以再有其他人接近这里，这真是莫名其妙的命令，如果路飞真的成为了我们的弟弟，那么哥哥来看弟弟还需要向另一位哥哥通报吗？虽然打趴下这些霍米兹用不了我多少时间，但是只要我露出一丁点反抗的意思，他们就会通知卡塔库栗，我插着手在门口站了会儿，最终还是作罢了。  
并不是打不过，而是不想显得我非进去不可！  
我昂首挺胸走过那群狐假虎威的霍米兹，走进了诱惑森林里，我没怎么犹豫，不过如果真的有人问起的话，我也想了一大堆冠冕堂皇的理由，总之我用饼干制造了一个“卡塔库栗”并且钻了进去。  
只是看起来像而已，但是糊弄那群霍米兹应该够了，就是不知道能不能糊弄过路飞。  
当我顺利打开门的时候略有些不安地想，如果他叫起来或者攻击我的话……  
啊，我们已经不是敌人了。  
  
事实上，我的一切担忧都是多余的。  
或者说，事实的变化永远都远超人的预期，即使有卡塔库栗的预见能力也不能保证未来的百分百确定。  
  
路飞根本没有怀疑我，因为当我进门的时候，他正面朝下地倒在地板上，血撒得到处都是。  
“喂，你！”我飞快地跑过去一把抱住了他，“你怎么了吗？”  
他整张脸都红了，紧闭着双眼软绵绵地倒在我怀里？  
难道是因为想不起来真的把自己脑袋撞破了吗，这个傻瓜！  
“你醒醒，你醒醒……”我拍着他的脸，他也毫无反应，我立刻抱起他朝门口跑。  
“——噗嗤。”  
“……”在我就要开门的时候，我还是听到了某个白痴憋不住发出的偷笑声。  
“你……”他妈的！  
我把他狠狠地摔在地上，他依旧紧闭着眼睛，顽强伪装成是一具尸体。  
“你根本没事吧！”我生气地说。  
“不，我得了再关在屋里就会死的重病。赶紧把我送出去吧。”尸体居然老老实实地回答了我。  
我重新冷静地环顾四周，那些一开始被我认作是血迹的东西根本是番茄酱而已。  
我抓着路飞的脚把他重新拖回到房子中央，再狠狠甩在沙发上。我双手撑在他耳边，同样不屈不挠地瞪着他。一会儿，路飞偷偷睁开了一只眼睛，在看到我就看着他的时候，他的眼睛终于完全睁开了。  
“你生气啦？”他眨了眨眼睛，猛得坐起来。如果不是我反应快，我们肯定要撞在一起。  
在后退的过程中，我撞到了身后的柜子，稀里哗啦，引发了更多一些东西的倾倒，造成的破坏倒是和路飞不相上下了。  
“你赶紧去把脸洗一洗！”我还是有些手忙脚乱，只能学着卡塔库栗的声音吼他，他正趴在沙发上看着我，下巴支在叠起的手背上，听了我的话，他刮了刮自己的脸皮塞进嘴里。  
“是番茄酱啦！”  
我当然知道是番茄酱！喂，你这样好脏啊！  
用语言根本不可能让路飞停止舔番茄酱的动作，我又冲进浴室随手抓了条毛巾甩到他脸上。  
“你干嘛？”他顶着毛巾继续毫无自觉地嘬着手指。  
说实在的，这个时候我其实就已经完全认命了。  
我走过去，抓起毛巾给他仔仔细细擦起脸来，擦干净后，又顺便攥着他两只脏兮兮的爪子给他擦起来，反正都擦了，两只脚也沾到了地上的番茄酱，通通给他擦干净得了。  
路飞在巨大的毛巾里毫不羞愧的“哈哈哈”直笑，他似乎把这当成是我和他的游戏，在毛巾里钻来钻去。  
卡塔库栗你是什么毛病为什么要给他留这么大的毛巾？  
我按着毛巾抓他，感觉到他柔软温暖的身体在我手掌下滑动。  
“好痒啊好痒，全部吃掉不就好了。”  
吃个屁啊！  
我从来没有从这个角度看过路飞，当然他之前和我打交道的时候也完全不是现在这幅乖顺可爱的样子，虽然我也没养过猫崽狗崽这类无聊还烦到死的东西，但小时候好歹看过妹妹们照顾各种小动物，感觉眼下的路飞便是和那些玩意儿差不多。这样一个小小的海贼到底为什么会有勇气挑战我们的妈妈呢？意识到我在不自觉揉路飞脑袋的时候，我立刻收回了手，他妈的，绝对是因为卡塔库栗实在太高的关系，他哪有这么小。  
为了缓解尴尬，我……开始拿着毛巾擦家具上溅的番茄酱，之后我收拾掉那些被我碰下去的东西，整个过程中，路飞依旧坐在沙发上，撑着肩膀，晃荡着一对光脚丫看我，我在前面他就撑着脑袋支在膝盖上，我走到后面他就爬到沙发背上。  
“你就没点别的事情好做吗？”  
“在这里我还有什么事情好做！”他声音了充满了埋怨我，不是，是埋怨卡塔库栗的意思，“你说我病好了就可以出去了，我已经完全好了，不信你看！”  
他说着就蹦到我眼前，把他那张愚蠢的橡皮脸死命地扯成各种搞笑的形状，我在饼干里其实已经笑了出来，但是卡塔库栗看起来还是严肃的样子，还好他总是常年逮着围巾，不然路飞一定会起疑吧？  
“你不信吗？不信你摸！”他固执地说，并抓起我的手按到他脸上，即使隔着饼干我也意识到他摸起来真的非常柔软，这就是橡胶果实吗？完全不是和我打架时攻击力超强的样子，原来不裹上武装色他是这么脆弱的吗？原本是一只手，后来我就忍不住两只手都用上的揉捏起来，而路飞真的非常听话，不管我怎么揉他，他都眼睛晶晶亮的充满期待地看着我。  
咳咳。  
为了缓解尴尬和羞愧，我……开始拖地。  
“我到底什么时候能出去！”他双手叉腰踩在了拖把上，老实说，我真的应该揍他一顿，但我想起卡塔库栗从来没有对任何一个兄弟姐妹发过火，他虽然不常说话，但很维护我们。我把手搭在路飞肩膀上，把他整个拎起来，对的，我也发现他非常的轻，像棉花糖一样，我把他放到沙发上按着他坐下。  
“你真的生气啦？”他仰起头看我。  
“没有。”我摇了摇头。  
“唉，不要生气了。”他自说自话地张开手臂，得益于果实能力，即使卡塔库栗比他大上很多，他也可以一圈一圈地缠绕上他，把他紧紧抱在怀里，我看到路飞黑色的毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着卡塔库栗的肩窝。  
“不要生气啦，又不是第一次了，为什么今天就这么生气呢？”  
我从没想过他是这么和卡塔库栗相处的，那么现在卡塔库栗会怎么做呢？  
“我没有生气。”我记忆中只有卡塔库栗冷漠严肃的样子，我紧紧被路飞环抱着，只能翻转手掌，很不幸，如果不想弄断他的臂的话，我只能拍一拍他的屁股。  
手感也不错。  
我绝对不是故意的！  
路飞冲我咧开一个个大大的牙齿闪闪发光的笑容。  
“那你今天怎么还没拿出甜甜圈给我吃？”  
  
……原来是因为这个吗？！


	6. Chapter 6

  
所有事情只有“没做过”和“很多次”的区别。  
自从装成卡塔库栗去见过路飞一次后，之后我也就熟练起来，我通过不同的人来知道卡塔库栗的行程，然后在他不在国内的时候去和路飞见面。这话听起来大概非常的诡异，好在也没有其他人知道。  
几乎每次见面，路飞都会要求我带他出去，我不知道卡塔库栗拒绝了他多少次，我差不多是快要到极限了。可以说这个小鬼作为家人要比敌人难缠一百倍！一百万倍！  
我每次来，都会发现糯米屋里多出点东西，有时候是可以收看各地电视节目的影像电话虫，有时候是可以唱好听的歌和讲有趣故事的花朵霍米兹，我后来还看到了一只大得完全占据房间一角，脑袋都因为天花板而不得不歪掉才能塞进去的巨大毛绒玩具熊，当然还有各种数不清的美食。我每次来都会带上不同口味的甜甜圈，我想这也是路飞和卡塔库栗最常做的事。  
路飞很自然地就躺到了我身边，在我还发呆的时候就缩进我胳膊弯里，我坐在地上，和他一起分享巨大的甜甜圈，我从来没试过用饼干吃东西，也算是开发了不得了的技能，搞不好再相处下去我的果实能力都可以觉醒了。他会要求我多讲一些万国的事情，因为他说他怎么都想不起来。为了防止他再努力地去“想”，我竭尽所能地向他描绘我记忆中万国的样子，拜他所赐，我也想起了很多小时候和兄弟姐妹们有趣的事情，原来我们并非从小就是怪物，而是更像个“人类”：我抢过布蕾的糖果，结果她通过镜子偷偷往我的被子里塞刺毛球；佩罗斯佩洛小时候因为吃了太多的糖而蛀牙了哭得整条街都嘲笑他；欧文第一次使用果实能力的时候把自己脚下的地板烧穿了，结果他掉了下去，烫得哇哇大叫。  
我和路飞一起嘲笑这些事情，笑得前仰后合，我真的很久没有这么快乐地笑过，大笑让人心情愉快。路飞告诉我他刚醒来的时候哥哥姐姐们都来看过他，大个子姐姐给他好喝果汁的是斯慕吉，给他波板糖舌头长长的是佩罗斯佩罗，脑袋像火一样的是欧文，长了三个脑袋的原来是说大福。他描绘我们的时候总是非常生动，充满了奇怪的形容词，但是说到名字的时候总要想一下，像被干扰的电话虫，然后再把我们的名字生硬的正确的念出来，这都是记忆果实的功劳，每当这个时候，我就会在饼干里止住笑容。  
我会擦一擦路飞嘴角的碎屑，再扯一扯他奇怪的嘴巴，也许有一天，这个其实不属于我的笑容就会被我不小心扯掉。  
  
  
我今天来的时候，发现房间里空无一人，我无法形容那一刻内心的感受，我居然没有大喊大叫，只是安静地一间房门一间房门打开来看，整个过程中，我甚至还紧紧抓着那个巨大的装满甜甜圈的篮子。  
他哪儿也不在。  
** 他逃走了。**  
我立刻这么想。  
**他想起来了。**  
我呆立在房子中间，感觉整个人变得比我的饼干还要僵硬。我好一会儿才感觉到自己在饼干里粗重的呼吸，其实我不喜欢老是呆在饼干里，这里面又黑又闷，我的战斗总是很快结束，除了装扮成卡塔库栗的这些日子，我从来没有这么久地呆在铠甲里。  
我盘腿在地上坐下来，把篮子放在我腿中间，我掏出一个甜甜圈，是路飞最喜欢的上面浇了烤肉汁的口味，我咬了一口，难吃，我要把它摔在地上，狠狠地踩上几脚，再把这个地方砸个稀巴烂！  
我刚抬起胳膊，我就听到那个熟悉的声音在我头顶响了起来：“哎，你怎么先吃了！”  
我仰头，才发现卡塔库栗在糯米屋的圆顶中心开了个天窗，而路飞正挂在那儿，他喊了我一声，忽地跳下来，不由分说一口咬在我手里的甜甜圈上，我一时忘了松手，他却吃得心无旁骛，像仓鼠一样鼓起脸颊。我完全不留力气地朝他脑门弹去，他居然一下子躲开了。  
预见，这是卡塔库栗的特长。  
“我看见了哦！”他得意地冲我眨眨眼，“你说过我要是彻底学会了就让我出去。”  
那么多的兄弟姐妹，没有人再拥有像卡塔库栗见闻色预见的能力，这么多年也没有。卡塔库栗的判断没有错，作为敌人，他是个巨大的威胁，但是作为家人，他则是个非常强大的依靠。  
把他圈进怀里我已经做得很熟练了。他还在飞快地抓起甜甜圈塞进嘴里，我抱住他，耳朵贴在他胸口上，他活力强劲的心跳声击打着我的耳膜。  
“不是给你开了天窗吗，你为什么不顺便出去，又没有玻璃。”  
“那是给我看风景用的！”他一本正经地说着，“而且说好了的我是不会独自出去的。”  
他冲我笑了笑，我也只能再摸摸他的脑袋。  
在这一刻，我有些后悔躲在这幅铠甲里，他冲我笑，他拥抱我，他对我说的每句话，在他眼里看到的都是卡塔库栗，是一个做不了真实表情的饼干。  
凭什么啊？  
他又不是卡塔库栗一个人的弟弟。  
不过他转了转眼珠，冲我有些狡猾地笑起来：  
“我只答应了卡塔库栗不单独出去，你可以带我出去呀，**克力架**！”


	7. Chapter 7

据路飞所说，卡塔库栗和他在一起的时候从来不戴围巾，而且吃甜甜圈的时候卡塔库栗比他还喜欢躺在软绵绵的地板上。我觉得这两个理由完全是他现编的，也是，他完全不了解卡塔库栗是个什么样的男人才敢说出这种鬼话，我再追问下去，他就说是他的直觉。  
啊，想来也相处了这么一段日子，露出一些马脚也是难免的，绝对不是我也是个笨蛋的缘故。  
路飞围着我卸掉的铠甲打转，不加水的饼干差点磕坏他的牙。  
“你不吃吗？”他一边揉着腮帮子一边问我。  
“吃自己的武器也实在太奇怪了吧！”不过我还是软化了“卡塔库栗的脑袋”丢给他，看着他毫无心理负担地一口吞了，自己的脑仁都不觉疼了起来——他真的是个超级超级奇怪的生物。  
不过想起他的战斗方式，与其说是不断发掘自己奇怪的身体，不如说是玩弄更合适，便觉得再奇怪的事情发生在他身上也算不上奇怪了。  
总之我和路飞手拉手从糯米屋里走了出来，几乎吓傻了外面一群霍米兹，他们要去向卡塔库栗告状也随便，反正是路飞让我这么做的！  
我颇有些招摇地召唤出一只饼干战士。  
“唉，怎么看这只饼干都好丑啊！”话是这么说他还是很有兴趣地绕着戳戳点点。  
“那你想要个什么样的啊？”我装作不耐烦的口气，但我想这是“弟弟”第一次向我提的要求，无论怎样我都会满足他。  
果然他立刻两眼放光地和我比划起来：  
“要机器人，要好大好大的机器人！这么高这么高！飞机头！激光眼！好大好大的拳头！这么这么大！是超级酷炫的机器人！”  
这奇怪的想法到底是从哪儿来的？卡塔库栗给他看的奇怪节目吗？  
总之我还是按照他的要求制造出了一个饼干机器人，路飞要求在机器人下腹挂上标志，我问他什么样的标志，他又认真想起来，这次想得比我预料地还要久，当我仔细看他的时候，才发现他已经沁出了一脑门的汗，眼睛都闭了起来。他应该很痛，嘴唇发白，但同时死死拽着这疼痛不放的也是他。  
“喂，路飞，别想了。”  
我知道他又在撞他脑袋里的那堵“墙”。  
“标志……草帽的标志……我见过的，还有什么人，很多人，大家……”  
我知道卡塔库栗和布琳的修复工作一直在继续，也许这就是他不准路飞随便外出的理由，操，我准备跑去糯米屋翻找麻醉剂，路飞一把抓住了我，力气大得出奇，汗湿的掌心比融化我饼干的雨水还烫。  
“克，克力架……哥哥……艾……艾……不，不要，不要走！”  
“我没有走。我还在这里。你清醒一点！”我有些手足无措地摇晃他，结果只是让他的汗水溅落到我手背上，“你别想了，听到没有？喂，喂，路飞，看着我！”我的双手紧紧箍着他的脑袋，好像这样就可以阻止什么崩塌一样，“你受了很重的伤，所以不要去想那些想不清楚的事情，你个笨蛋！喂，喂！你听不听我的话 !”他的泪水也是突如其来的，一瞬间从他眼睛里滚落下来，那些液体滑过他的脸颊，像不会断绝的溪流，残忍地踏过我的皮肤，一串一串坠落下去。  
即使在哭泣，他也是一副完全没有意识到自己在哭泣而全心全意看着我的可怕样子。  
“喂喂，喂，不准哭！听到没有！”我完全慌了，只能更大声地吼他，“我最讨厌爱哭鬼了！”  
这仿佛是一句神奇的话，他猛得吸了下鼻子，努力憋住泪水的样子滑稽又委屈：“我不是爱哭鬼！”他用完全不低于我的声音回吼过来，“只是脑袋有点痛，没什么大不了的！我一点都不痛！”  
“那就不要哭丧着脸！”我没好气地把他的脸推开，同时捂住了脸，他妈的卡塔库栗根本修复的一点都不彻底，这样迟早是要出问题的，那还不如一开始就——  
“吸鼻子的声音也不要给我听到！”他的乖乖照做只是让我更畏缩，我完全不知道怎么处理一只哭哭啼啼的小鬼，处理类似敌人的经验倒是多得很。  
我略微有些烦躁地挥动手指，饼干机器人腹部的标志变成了一只狮子头，资料上路飞的船就长这样，这样多多少少会好一些吧。  
果然，那个小狮子的标志很让他满意。路飞就是这样一个注意力很容易被分散的人。  
为了哄他开心，我还随手把一只小霍米兹塞进了饼干机器人里，让里面的灵魂和饼干合为一体。。  
“以后你就是路飞的霍米兹了！”我对着饼干机器人命令道，“你要听他的话知道不知道！”  
“我要叫他……嗯，将军！好，就这么决定了！”他越发开心起来，让人不知道该说他是神经大条还是没心没肺好。  
也许都有吧！  
“梯子！”路飞一边命令一边做着手势，“将军”学着路飞的样子把两只手掌交叉到了一起，我和路飞踩上去，将军便轰隆隆地站了起来。  
总之心有余悸的我和已经完全沉浸在“冒险”中的路飞一起坐着饼干机器人“将军”朝着蛋糕城出发了。  
  
  
我们还没到蛋糕城就吸引了所有人的注意。  
欧文是最先出来迎接我们的，他热切地和路飞打招呼，说一大堆似是而非的架子话，不过路飞对于听不懂的话总会露出傻傻的但看起来就是有点可爱的笑容，这让欧文多多少少产生了误会，所以他越发得意起来，下睫毛都眨得快了些。  
之后斯慕吉、蒙多尔、嘉蕾特、阿曼德、蛋蛋男爵、兰道夫等等那些和路飞交过手的人也都陆陆续续簇拥在将军身边，我始终不太想让路飞下去，谁知道哪里会再蹦出什么蠢货说话刺激到他。不过凑热闹就是人类的通病，当我意识到的时候，将军已经连一小步都迈不开了。  
我居高临下扫视着众人，大部分人都是一副好奇又欲言又止的样子。路飞反而是其中最兴奋的一个，他趴在将军的手掌上，朝那些仰望他的蛋糕城居民挥手。  
“你看起来恢复得不错。”变得高大的斯慕吉凑过来，很自然地捏了捏路飞的后颈，路飞抖了下肩，这个下意识的动作让斯慕吉弯了弯嘴角。  
“很有趣吧？”这是她冲我说的。  
“有趣什么啊。”我扭开了头，这又不是养宠物，“倒是你，赶紧把这些人赶开，堵在这里像什么样子。”  
“哦——”斯慕吉敷衍地拖长声音，依旧转回去又看向路飞，“和克力架出来玩吗？”  
“是的！是克力架带我出来的哦！”路飞立刻昂首挺胸地回答，在我反驳前，他已经继续兴致勃勃地打量这个对他来说“全新”的世界，“你怎么突然变得这么大了？”  
“这是我的能力啊，你不记得了吗？路飞。”斯慕吉收了下嘴角，“我是谁？”  
“嗯……啊，是斯慕吉。”  
“那路飞我是谁？”又一个人挤了过来。  
“……蒙多、尔，你有一本奇怪的书！”  
“那我呢？”  
“你认识我吗？”  
“喂，那我……”  
“还有我，路飞……”  
一个两个真的都烦死了，我注意到他的额头又在冒汗，不由分说地把他拽了起来，他一定想得很努力，毕竟这些都是他自以为的“家人”。  
“那草帽小子我是谁？”  
在我的饼干拍上去之前，黏糊糊的糖浆已经糊上了康特的嘴巴。  
佩罗斯佩洛踩着糖浆做成的阶梯走向我们的样子像一头傲慢的狮子，他竖起一根手指，是那只被炸毁的现在正闪烁着晶莹糖果色泽的手，戳了戳路飞的脸颊。  
“那我是谁？”  
“你是，佩罗罗，不是，是佩罗斯，斯罗，啊不对，是佩罗斯佩洛……唉，你的名字好难念啊，感觉好像我从来没有念对过。”  
“再怎么难念也和卡塔库栗差不多吧。”佩罗斯佩洛捏了捏路飞的嘴，路飞毫不客气地扭开了，他是个脸上什么也藏不住的人，分明表示着“你和卡塔库栗可不一样”的神色，我看得有些好笑，就是这种小孩子的诚实才最容易让大人下不来台。果然，佩罗斯佩洛颇有些怨念地瞪了我一眼。  
“草帽小子是谁？”  
“别理康特那个傻瓜，他总是记错事情所以才需要有人一直跟在身边。”我小心打量着路飞，如果他这个时候再发作起来，我可能只能打晕他了事。  
“可我觉得‘草帽小子’很熟悉。”  
“很熟悉吗？”佩罗斯佩洛舔了口糖果，他低下身子，向着路飞更凑近一点。我上前，却被他那只完好的手挡在身前，他斜睨了我一眼，大概是因为长舌头的关系，他不管什么表情，总带着扭曲的弧度。  
** “因为草帽小子是我们的敌人呀。”**他慢悠悠地说，“草帽小子一伙就是一群无知卑贱的海贼，之前大言不惭地向妈妈发起挑战，偷窃妈妈的财物，还想靠着挑衅妈妈来增长自己的赏金，结果被我们教训一顿就灰溜溜地逃走了，现在也不知道躲在伟大航路的什么地方呢，不是这样吗？”佩罗斯佩洛看向下方，之前吵闹的众人早已停了声息。听到他的问话，众人才又纷纷附和起来：  
“是啊，他就是个软蛋！”  
“他的伙伴抛弃了他，结果他还死皮赖脸求他跟他回去，怎么可能啦，谁会放弃王族优越的生活跟着他呢！”  
“被一拳就打趴下了，像只小虫一样在泥里挣扎的样子也最好笑了。”  
“说什么要成为海贼王，真是笑死人了。”  
“到最后所有人都夹着尾巴灰溜溜地逃走啦，丢下什么都不敢捡哈哈哈哈……”  
如果是过去，我早就加入所有人一起嘲笑那个失败的“草帽小子”，但现在这堆乱哄哄的声音只让我心烦。我看到那些毫不知情的民众一齐发出欢快的笑声，一样弯弯的眼角，一样黑洞洞的嘴巴。我低头，路飞站在我身前，我只能看到他的头顶上有个小小的发旋，他原本有一顶随身携带的草帽，那顶帽子在哪里呢？自从我醒来后，一直没有看到。  
“你们好烦啊，不要再堵在这里了！都滚开！”我忍不住说，声音不大，但所有人又闭上了嘴巴。真好笑，我觉得他们就像一只只关在盒子里的弹簧小丑，我和佩罗斯佩洛轮流打开盖子又关上，而他们总是很听话地配合摆动。在我的怒喝下，他们稍稍后退了些，却还是没有散开。那些和草帽一伙真正交手过的家伙们用类似的眼神看着我，他们也没有笑，不管别人怎么说，不管佩罗斯佩洛怎么说，我们内心对于自己参与的战斗都有最真实的评判。  
“可是……”路飞扭头看我，“即使这样他还是向BIG MOM发出挑战，也很了不起吧？”  
原来更突显安静的方法是人们努力隐藏情绪的呼吸声。  
我也一同不自觉地别扭呼吸着，胸膛微微起伏，很久才回答他：“是啊。”  
“那我的伤也是因为和他战斗吗？”他见我又沉默下来，立刻嘴角一挑锤了我一拳，“啊，真丢脸啊！不过没关系，如果他下次再来的话，我会打败他的！”  
他肯定地说，脸上是一种无所畏惧的天真，却又有着让人忍不住相信他的坚定。  
“那时候哪轮得到你！”  
“不，他是我的敌人，我什么都想不起来也是因为他吧！果然很讨厌！”  
我这时很怀念以前被布蕾称作“傻兮兮的白痴笑容”，因为我现在完全笑不出来，所有人都看着我们，而我只想再钻进饼干铠甲里。佩罗斯佩洛这时倒是很自然地发出了他熟悉的笑声。  
“那我们拭目以待哦！”他拍了拍路飞的肩膀，“他可是很强的。”  
“但他输给了卡塔库栗？”  
出乎我意料，佩罗斯佩洛回避了这唯一一个可以无所顾忌“真实”回答的问题，他只是又捏了捏路飞的鼻子：“还有要叫‘妈妈’，你是夏洛特家的孩子，要是当着妈妈的面叫她BIG MOM，一定会吃苦头。”  
路飞朝他做了个鬼脸，我实在被搞得厌烦了，一把拍开了那只糖果手，挡到了他和路飞中间。  
“到底聊完没有，我要和路飞到处去转转。”  
佩罗斯佩洛眯起眼睛，他此时发出的“吸溜溜”舔糖果的声音也格外刺耳。他又笑了下，掏出另一块波板糖直接无视我朝路飞递过去。路飞大声吞口水的样子直让我翻白眼，但他还是看了我一眼，不知道为什么，好像哭过之后，他变得更依赖我起来，当然我并没有因此很开心，不过他毕竟是跟我一起出来的，多照顾他一点也是应该的。  
我接过波板糖亲自递到路飞手里。  
“看来你带新弟弟带得很开心嘛！”  
佩罗斯佩洛哥哥其实并不惹人讨厌，但他是那种一看就满脑子鬼点子的家伙，喜欢抓人把柄，又总是奉行把人包裹上糖浆缓慢折磨致死的变态战斗方式。老实说，这还是有史以来我俩说话最久的一次。  
“你好烦啊。”  
“已经是好朋友了吗？”  
对付佩罗斯佩洛最好的方法就是不要接他的茬。但路飞显然是个有问必答的家伙，他立刻伸长他的橡胶手臂缠了我的手，扯开一个骄傲的笑容：“是的！我和克力架是很好的朋友！”  
“哎呀！真是——想不到呢！让我都有一点点嫉妒。”佩罗斯佩洛夸张地说。  
得益于他的表演，周围立刻一片“哎~~~~~”的起哄声。  
他妈的，我现在说话不管用是不是，你们怎么还哄在这里，如果是过去，早就有一堆饼干战士出来踩踏你们！只不过现在路飞抓紧我的橡皮手怎么都甩不开，害我只能用一只手胡乱地挥舞：  
“他妈的你们笑什么笑！兰道夫你那是什么表情！”  
“啊……”兔子脸的兰道夫立刻毕恭毕敬地后退鞠躬，同时指向了身边的坐骑鹤鸟：“是这个家伙说‘弟弟很可爱，所以就连凶恶的哥哥看起来也会可爱一些’。”  
“你放屁啊！”鹤鸟扑扇着翅膀。  
总之，人群反而比之前围得更多了。  
他妈的，我不管了，赶紧走！  
我踢了饼干将军一脚，那家伙纹丝不动。倒是路飞似乎也呆腻了，他亲昵地拍了拍将军的头，喊着：“将军，我们走咯！”  
脚下开始震动起来，大爷的，你这个霍米兹还真是很听话哈。  
人群不得不一点点向外散开。干脆一会儿拐角的时候装作不小心把佩罗斯佩洛也踢下去得了。  
事实上，根本没有等到我有所行动，将军又停了下来，这倒不是路飞的命令，而是另一种强压让它不得不停下脚步，我不由得摸了摸鼻子，有些心虚地望着出现在前方的卡塔库栗。  
“路飞你出来了啊！”跟在卡塔库栗身边的布蕾倒是先喊了起来。  
“哟，是，布蕾啊！”  
“不是布蕾，是——啊，是布蕾，不对！你怎么出来了啊！”  
““是他带我出来的！””  
我和路飞同时指向了对方，但很明显，卡塔库栗只是特别不满地瞪了我一个人而已。  
随着卡塔库栗的走近，大家都自动给他让出一条道来，甚至可以说都故意后退了很大一步。我听到身边佩罗斯佩洛哥哥更加大声地舔着糖果，他紧张起来就会拼命吃甜的。也许我见过卡塔库栗小时候不戴围巾的样子，但那实在是太过久远的事情了，深深留在我记忆里的卡塔库栗就是一副不苟言笑的严肃样子，即使只能看到他的眼睛，也能感受到那种不容分说的压迫感。他走到离我们还有几米远的地方就停下来了脚步，还没说话却先叹了口气。  
“过来。”  
出乎意料是比不责备更无可奈何的语气，布蕾在一边做出一副受不了的恶心表情，我想我也差不多，就好像在甜果汁里浸了太久的饼干，捏一下就会丑陋地塌陷下去。  
我听到路飞发出淘气得意的笑声，他“哦”了一声，就直直地跳了下去，冲着的正是对他张开双臂的卡塔库栗。我们从来成熟稳重的哥哥不仅牢牢地接住了他，还托着他的脚掌让这只小猴子牢牢地坐在了肩膀上。  
所以是因为他，身上那些带尖刺的装饰品才统统不见了吗？  
在周围一阵吸气声中，我咽了口口水。  
“这样很危险的。”虽然这么说，卡塔库栗眼中明明是很高兴的神色。  
“因为没出事所以没关系。”完全是更理直气壮的语气，我想就算卡塔库栗真的责备他，他也不会害怕的。  
“我们正好说到要打败**草帽小子**的事呢。”佩罗斯佩洛不知什么时候又靠着糖果梯子站到了路飞和卡塔库栗眼前，总之，他也是个不甘心失去关注的人就对了。  
“是的，已经说好了，下次就是我来打败他了。”  
路飞冲着卡塔库栗点了下头，同时把自己的拳头捏得咯吱咯吱直响，在我们所有人反应过来之前，卡塔库栗突然抬起手朝着路飞挥了一拳，如果不及时躲开，这只橡皮的脑袋一定会被砸扁。  
“喂，当心！”  
然而在我喊出来的时候，路飞其实已经向后倒去，啊，事实是，几乎是卡塔库栗出拳的同时，路飞就通过向后仰的方式让这一拳完全挥空了。他灵活地借助橡胶的弹力，再次在卡塔库栗肩膀上坐稳。  
“这样很危险的！”他学着卡塔库栗说话的语调，“还好我早就看见了。”  
“吹牛吧！”  
“什么啊这个小鬼……”  
“只是运气好罢了……”  
真正的笑意出现在卡塔库栗的眼睛里，我绝对不会看错，一个全心全意信赖自己的强大的弟弟，任何一个哥哥都会忍不住开心吧。卡塔库栗的手掌肆无忌惮地柔乱路飞的头发，搞得路飞终于都烦起来，伸出胳膊把他推开，“总之下次我会打败他的。”  
他又一次发誓。  
卡塔库栗安静了有一会儿，终于低沉地回应他：“会有那一天的。”  
“你是看到了未来吗？”  
“我看不到那么远的事情。”卡塔库栗坦白地说，“不过你已经打败过很多人。”  
“我这么厉害吗？我怎么还是都想不起来。你不是说等我治好了，事情会一点点都想起来吗？”  
这次卡塔库栗沉默的时间比上一次更久，所有人也被这沉默淹没，不敢出一口大气。  
“会有那一天的。”  
最后，他也只是这么说。  
  
之后佩罗斯佩洛又和卡塔库栗闲聊了几句，大约是问他什么时候带路飞去见妈妈，结果卡塔库栗原来刚从妈妈那里回来，不知道他怎么和妈妈商定的，目前妈妈还不想见他，而路飞要跟着卡塔库栗回他所管辖的小麦岛去，再听下去，大约是立刻启程的意思。  
“搞什么啊……”我小声地说，“一副完全没事的样子……”  
“我还没有和克力架在这里好好地玩呢！”路飞也高声抗议起来。  
卡塔库栗又看了我一眼，这次我倒是很努力地瞪了回去，出人意料地他居然又笑了一下。  
他妈的，他不会是在笑话我脸红吧！  
“啊，路飞也受你照顾了呢。”  
什么啊，这狗屁语气，感觉更气人了！  
我环抱着胳膊，立刻意识到卡塔库栗早就知道我假扮他的事情而且完全不打算责怪我，我觉得我的脸又热了几度：“路飞毕竟也是我的弟弟吧。”  
“对啊，他也是我弟弟唉！”斯慕吉居然也站出来附和我。  
“对啊对啊……”  
“已经是同伴了啊。”  
结果刚刚散开的人群居然又围拢了过来，大概不止我一个人意识到，今天的卡塔库栗前所未有的好说话，大概都可以算得上是温柔了。  
结果莫名其妙地，卡塔库栗带着路飞，我坐着饼干将军，一群人浩浩荡荡地把蛋糕城走了一圈，其实因为还在修缮阶段，并没有多少有趣的看头，最后又变成了大家在黄昏紫金色的天空下，点燃了高高的篝火，一起欢欢喜喜的开宴会。  
开宴会这个主意当然来自路飞，和妈妈上流高档的茶话会不同，路飞所谓的宴会就是大家围在一起唱歌跳舞吃东西的意思，既没有高档精致的餐具，也不会有训练有素的服务员，更别提身份尊贵的社会人士了，总之就是所有人不成体统地坐在一起，把各自找到的食物也堆出一座小山。  
当然还是有人会嘲笑路飞，趁着卡塔库栗不注意说些阴阳怪气地话，或许卡塔库栗也听见了，但他并没有像我一样会忍不住出声维护他，慢慢地我也发现，也许是托迟钝的福，路飞是个天生能消化恶意的家伙，那些太过绕弯子的讥讽他的话他根本听不懂，所以也不会生气，但你要是太过分，他也会毫不客气地揍你，即使记得你是“家人”也不会留手。结果正是因为这样，他反而更加地讨人喜欢。  
也许这就是卡塔库栗不惜一切代价要留下他的原因，不仅仅是对强大力量的珍惜，而是向往比力量更强大的东西，一种我们夏洛特从来未曾拥有过的东西。  
当第一颗星星在天边亮起的时候，路飞已经仿佛真的是我们所有人一直以来的“亲弟弟”了。那些曾经在这片草地上和他互殴的家伙们此刻正和这个小鬼一起玩什么鼻孔插筷子的愚蠢游戏，斯慕吉好脾气地把那些路飞挑食的蔬菜炸出汁，欧文终于在众人的怂恿下把篝火烧到了再旺一点怕就要打扰到妈妈的地步。佩罗斯佩洛可能是最纠结的那个，说真的，后来我都分不清他是更嫉妒卡塔库栗留下了路飞而被大家夸赞还是路飞更粘卡塔库栗这件事，但他除了给路飞送波板糖似乎也想不出讨好他的其他办法，于是很难得地露出了一副长兄没法和幺弟畅通交流而苦恼，却又想勉励维持大家长风范的表情。之后大福被路飞为难我相信完全是佩罗斯佩洛搞的鬼，路飞听说大福能够召唤魔人后非常感兴趣，看了几次后表示自己想亲手试试能不能搓出魔人，吓得大福到处跑，一边跑一边想赶紧先把魔人招呼出来，结果越着急越不行，把所有人逗得笑趴在地上。好在路飞跑过卡塔库栗身边的时候，被对方一把捞住了，现在正窝在他的怀里吃卡塔库栗亲自给他烤好的肉。  
有擅长吹奏的霍米兹在我们所有人都疲倦后献上了轻柔的歌，我不知道为什么，没有坐在路飞身边，也可能一开始我们还在一起，但他总是到处跑跑跳跳，当一切最终沉静下来时，我就只能隔着篝火望着他了。  
他为什么看起来总是那么小呢？  
小小的一只，安心地在卡塔库栗怀里吹睡眠泡泡。  
现在，连我也不得不正视我的确是被他打败了这个事实，就算没有那个女人也好，他终究会打败我。  
他会越过我，把我甩在身后，朝着他所认定的目标前进。  
那么卡塔库栗呢？  
路飞会像越过我一样越过他吗？  
我在晃动赤红的火焰中，向从未睡着的卡塔库栗投去深沉的一瞥。  
  
第二天，当我醒来的时候，路飞和卡塔库栗已经离开了这座岛。  
不过那只“将军”忠心耿耿地跟着他一同登上了那艘前往小麦岛的船。  
据说路飞在走之前，冲着我的耳朵喊了好大声的“再见”。  
真丢脸啊，我梦到了什么呢，居然完全没有醒过来。


	8. Chapter 8

啊，似乎有什么白痴说过吧，下雨天无论多小心地撑着伞，也一定会沾上雨水，就算真的没有一滴雨，雨的气味也早就落了下来，这样那样类似的蠢话。  
反正就是——麻烦的事情是怎样都躲不了的意思。  
我想，路飞就是类似雨水这样的存在。  
  
在我还来不及想念他，我就已经听到了他的消息。  
当然不是我去故意探听他，而是关于他的一切总是不由分说就灌进了耳朵。  
那都是些听起来光怪陆离，让人啼笑皆非的话，像谣言，像笑话，说的人也许自己都不相信，却总是闭不上那张一次又一次提起他的嘴。  
人们是那么热切地谈起他，仿佛他是第一场降临万国的雨。  
  
有人说他吃掉了好几座小麦岛人民专门为他建造的城堡，这极大地刺激了小麦岛建筑商们的野心，每个人都在争取成为那个第一个让夏洛特·路飞有房子住的人。  
有人说在海上遇到了他和卡塔库栗一起出战，他的拳头像卡塔库栗一样有力，他有时可以变得比卡塔库栗还大，有时又小得几乎看不到他的身影，但他也像卡塔库栗一样不可战胜，令他的船员们安心和骄傲。  
有人说夏洛特·路飞是个愚蠢的人，因为他既没有一点航海的常识，也没有一点身为领导者的威严，如果不是因为卡塔库栗总和他在一起，他可能都没法指挥一艘船驶离港口。  
立刻就有人凑过来说放屁，他亲眼看见路飞一个人坐在船头的破浪雕像上，他指挥着一搜巨大的船，宽大的帆鼓满了风，高大的船桅在地上投下移动的阴影，那艘船上没有卡塔库栗，却有着笑容满面的船员们，他们不仅航行，还唱歌，当它驶过海岸，还能闻到烤煮食物的美味。  
“哈，那次啊——”另一个人笑了起来，一副深知内情的表情，“那次可把卡塔库栗领主气了个够呛，就因为吵了一架，弟弟就偷了一艘船溜出去玩，据说是去隔壁岛找其他的哥哥们，总之没开出多久就被卡塔库栗给追上了，两人还在船上打了一架。”  
有新的人跳出来反驳：“胡说，卡塔库栗从来不会和他的兄弟吵架，何况他对这位夏洛特非常的好，我就是小麦岛的居民，还住在中心城镇离领主的城堡最近的那条街上，我亲眼见过那位路飞和卡塔库栗阁下闹别扭扒着街上的柱子不肯走，最后卡塔库栗阁下不得不把支撑房子的柱子拆下来给一起扛走了，即使这样，卡塔库栗阁下也没有责怪他一个字！”  
“是呀是呀，而且我舅舅是面粉大臣城堡里的园丁，他说花园里新塑了一尊雕像，就是夏洛特·路飞的样子！”  
越来越多的人来证明自己的亲眼所见：  
“可他们就是吵架了！据说是因为路飞特别喜欢在船头的雕像上睡觉，那里哪里是用来睡觉的地方，所以发生了好几次坠海事件。你也知道他是果实能力者，根本不会游泳，每次都差点淹死，因为这个事情，面粉大臣阁下就跟他吵起来！”  
“这有什么好吵的，掉下去就捞呗，能力者的船上救生员至少三人轮流值班。或者就别睡在船头呗，卡塔库栗阁下的船大得很，据说就像一座小岛。”  
“据我侄子说，哎呀，他在卡塔库栗先生的某艘船上当水手。听说路飞就是偏爱船头的位置，非说那里是自己的特等席，怎么说都不肯下来，卡塔库栗阁下就……嗯……反正很生气，于是就取消了路飞独自出海的权利。他们总是在一起，路飞如果再在雕像上睡着掉下去，他就会及时地拉住他。呀，卡塔库栗先生真是又体贴又厉害！”  
“可是路飞小兄弟很活泼啊，面粉大臣是轻易不可以离开领地的。很多人都看见了，路飞总是在船坞那里转悠，说要给自己找搜厉害的船出海冒险，别看他个子小小的，力气很大，船工们都很喜欢他，不让他出海玩，非憋死他。”  
“你们是不是忘了那个阳光特别温暖的下午，正好是下午茶的时辰，小麦岛最高的那座城堡墙壁上被打出了个窟窿，那是什么，那就是他们在打架！落在我红茶杯里的灰尘可以作证！”  
“那算什么打架！你难道不知道那两位夏洛特平时的娱乐活动就是打架吗？毕竟路飞可是当着所有人的面宣布一定要打败卡塔库栗领主，从那个时候起，他们总是一有机会就打架。”  
“没错没错，你家的镜子难道没有莫名其妙碎过吗？你没看到那天布蕾小姐气冲冲地跑来吗？据说他们专门找布蕾小姐要了一面通往镜子世界的镜子，就是为了方便他们在里面打架。”  
“哈哈哈哈，这件事我可没听说，不过我们那儿的人都知道一件事，我们的布蕾小姐上次吩咐了她的通讯官，以后关于小麦岛的消息，一条都不要告诉他，据说还把卡塔库栗的专属电话虫都饿了一星期没去理！”  
“那一定是因为他们打碎了太多镜子啦！”  
所有人眉飞色舞，一百张嘴，一千个声音，一万只苍蝇，嗡嗡嗡，卡塔库栗卡塔库栗，嗡嗡嗡，路飞路飞路飞！就连霍米兹似乎都能有话说：  
“夏洛特·路飞很可爱，他想吃我，可是我说话了，他就把我吐了出来，还跟我说对不起。”  
“那张会说话的地图现在就在路飞手里，这当然是那张臭屁的地图自己告诉我的，说如果没有他，路飞连回家的路都找不到。”  
“他可别吹牛了，哪里需要用到它，路飞先生有一只超级巨大的饼干将军，是饼干大臣送给他的，他想去哪里他都会带他去，哪里需要什么地图。”  
“饼干大臣那么小气，怎么可能送给别人东西哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“再大也不会有面粉大臣给他造的糯米雕像大的！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
我实在搞不懂安格雷为什么要在他的玩具飞机里装入这么八卦的灵魂，我也搞不懂我之前从不参加的“最爱的弟弟”投票今年和我怎么突然有了关系？你既然是来拉票的，就不要随身带这么碎嘴的霍米兹还让他们在我的房间里到处乱跑好吗？  
我一边不耐烦地抖着手里那张投票单，一边指挥着饼干把那些玩具飞机霍米兹统统装进布口袋里。  
“因为克力架哥哥被路飞打败过，所以一定不会把票投给他的吧，那不如给我不要浪费了！”  
安格雷瞪着眼睛，努力挺直身子吊在桌子边沿上看我，我沉默了会儿，还是给他找了张凳子垫在脚底下。  
“我将来一定会长高的，像哥哥姐姐们一样，但是路飞就不行了，他已经19岁了，我说他长不高了，他居然把自己的腿拉长作弊！”  
我又默默地踢了安格雷脚下的凳子，嗯，帮他长高。  
“克力架哥哥投票给我吧！”他坚持不懈地央求我，圆圆的鼻头都泛起了油光。  
“有很多人把票投给路飞吗？”  
“切，谁知道呢，大人们总是喜新厌旧！路飞只是笑容可爱的心机鬼罢了！”  
——会说出这么残酷世俗词语的你，也早就脱离了我认知里“可爱弟弟”的范畴了。  
“也有‘最爱的哥哥’投票吧，你投了谁？”  
“呃……”  
我无力地翻了个白眼，说谎也来不及了，毕竟这张投票单的印子上可是清清楚楚地显示着“卡塔库栗”啊！  
那么路飞会投给谁呢？  
靠，他会写字吗？  
  
总之，路飞似乎从来没有从我的生活里消失过。  
不，不如说，在此之前，从来没有一个“夏洛特”这么打扰过我的生活，所以在公共频道我听到那个家伙的声音突然响起的时候，感觉更加厌烦也是情理之中的事。  
  
“哈喽哈喽，啊，对不起，因为鼻兹科说这个可以用……”  
“是巴兹库啦！”  
“啊，不好意思，布库是我的航海士，嘻嘻……”  
“叫对人名字呀！”  
“总之这里的海面突然冻了起来，可以解冻的火种不小心被我弄熄了……啊，真的好麻烦呀……对不起，都是我的错！”  
“……还是打给面粉大臣阁……”  
“有人可以过来帮忙吗？顺便能带点吃的吗，储备粮也被我吃的差不多了……”  
“这个频道根本不是这么用的，路飞！”  
当我说完话，我才发现电话虫的眼睛正显示着占线的盲线，一定是有很多和我一样的人忍不住同时给了他回复，操他的，他是白痴吧，他真的是个大白……  
“克力架呀！”电话虫突然夸张地龇了龇牙，脸上也出现了那道熟悉的像笑容一样的伤疤，操，我完全没想到会连上，下意识地就双手把电话虫捧了起来，只不过双脚还翘在桌子上，这就成了个非常滑稽的姿势。我听到我的骨头“咯”的清脆地响了一声，忍不住又在内心骂了句脏话。  
“是克力架吗？你怎么不说话呀！”路飞的声音依旧快乐且遥远地呼唤着，我手里的电话虫便也张着圆溜溜的眼睛和我执着对视，“这只电话虫怎么在脸红呀！你那边很热吗？”  
“闭嘴！！！”我为什么要回答他？我为什么要用紧急公共频道回答他？他真的是个烦人精。  
“你在哪？”我没好气地问。  
“嗯……嗯……在一朵看起来像派的云下面，远处还有长得像大骨头肉的岛。”  
我听到后面一阵憋笑，很好，你们几个的声音我记住了。  
“巴兹库！坐标！”  
在挂上电话后我立刻给布蕾打了电话，响了好一会儿，布蕾才慢吞吞地把电话接起来。  
“布蕾，你那边有直连路飞船上的镜子吗？啊？你问干什么？当然是想立刻过去打烂他的屁股啊！”  
没想到布蕾接着就挂断了我的电话。  
再打过去的时候，好像连电话虫都直接休眠了。  
？？？？？  
  
  
即使立刻出发，赶到路飞的位置也已经黄昏了。  
我的船员们还在忙着化冰，而我一看到那艘载着蠢货的船，就立刻踩着冰面走了过去。  
“哟——克力架——！”  
就算还有着不短的距离，那熟悉的比糯米还黏的嗓音已经响了起来。  
我可不是那种听到了装听不见的人，何况还看到了路飞非常努力地挥舞着橡胶手。我加快了脚步，理所当然地跑向了他。  
“你来啦！”  
真的面对面，他又是这种稀松平常的语气。  
我扬起的手最终也只是狠狠扯了把他的脸，应该是每天都有吃很多啊却完全没有变胖，在我还没开始指责他粗心大意时，这个家伙立刻不客气地揪了把我的头发，才几天不见就这么没大没小，既然他不松手，我自然也不会松手，所以我的另一只手就扯上了他的另一边脸，接下来，不出意料，他的另一只手也抓上了我另一边的头发。  
“死小鬼！”我骂他，却控制不住扬起的嘴角。  
“碎饼干！”他也“凶狠”地说。  
好吧，他骂人的技术还有待提高，我继续大力拉扯他的橡胶脸，而他想也没想，双脚一蹬，一跳，就夹在了我的腰上。  
我立刻松了手。  
然而他两条腿牢牢地盘着我的腰，下腹紧贴，手还抓着我的头发，结果空出两只手刻意张开在旁边的我反而成了看起来更奇怪的那个。  
——仿佛是个变态。  
我走了两步就完全无法保持这种姿态再走下去了。  
——去掉仿佛。  
我虚握了几下手指，最终还是选择托住了路飞的屁股。  
“下，下来。”我咬得牙根发酸。  
“不嘛不嘛！我肚子饿了走不动了……”  
他这么会撒娇是你干的好事吗？卡塔库栗！  
我拍出饼干士兵把路飞硬扯了下去。  
操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的操他的……  
我在内心疯狂骂着脏话，一抬头，发现有好几张面孔正趴在船舷上，看到我瞪视过来又都飞快地缩了回去。  
——操。你们的。  
  
原本只要几个小时就可以完成的化冰工作，偏偏天又下起雪来，而新世界的天气向来容易好的变坏，坏得更坏，所以当天彻底暗下来后，连我也被困在了这里，但路飞似乎一点也不着急，或者说根本没有意识到真正的危机，当我踏上甲板的时候，他正仰面躺在那里，嘴巴张得大大的。  
“这里真好！”他没有看向我，只是对着天空哈着白气，“连雪也是甜的。”  
“你不冷吗？”我轻轻用脚尖踢了踢他，万国的雪虽然是棉花糖的味道，但依旧寒冷，何况甲板是特制钢铁，路飞还穿着夏装，他不觉得冷吗？  
“啊啊啊啊啊，冻死了！”他后知后觉地缩成一团，并大大地打了个喷嚏。  
我叹了口气，又踢了踢他：“赶紧进去吧！”  
“不要！”他又张大了嘴，吐着舌头。  
“我带来了很多吃的。”  
“不要！”  
“那你进到饼干里来！”  
“可我想看看天空，你看，这些雪花和星星混在一起，到底怎么区分呢？”  
我不知道是不是这个年纪的小鬼都会有这么奇怪的问题，路飞终于扭过头来看我，他的眼睛要比这夜空中所有的星星还要亮，他的笑容也比这漫天落下的虚假糖精甜蜜一万倍。  
“克力架，你能分得清吗？”  
为什么在他面前，退却的总是我呢？  
我带着厚厚的冬衣回来的时候，他已经抱膝坐了起来，我故意重重地把衣服砸在他脑袋上，他却嘻嘻哈哈笑着，露出一副“我等你好久啦”的表情，然而他就是个衣服都不肯好好穿同时极度任性的小鬼，总之最后，就是他躲在我的大衣里，脑袋顶着我的下巴，窃取着我的温度，还要拖着我一起，一朵一朵，一颗一颗分辨起雪花和星星来。  
幕天席地，声音渺小却纷繁。  
雪花降落的声音，雪花落在船体让木料和金属静静颤动的声音，木料和金属日夜不歇悄然腐朽中我呼吸的声音，我呼吸的声音中路飞的声音。唯一留下的那盏灯把我们的影子拉成长长的，合二为一的一条，仿佛这个世界上只剩下了路飞和我两个人，这种孤独感给人以勇气，勇气不仅让人无畏，也让人妄为。  
没有什么推脱的理由，我是因为“我想”而一点点收紧了圈着路飞的怀抱。  
他的瘦小，他的柔软，他的声音，他的气味，他的力量，他的温暖。  
那么近，那么近，他已经触手可及了，只需要抓住就可以了。  
“克力架？”  
“嗯。”这可能是我第一次如此平静亦如此温柔地回应他。  
他扭了扭身体转了过来。  
愤怒，坚定，迷茫，好奇，信赖，快乐，他用同一双眼睛注视过我很多次，当我回忆的时候，我发现那些情绪如此鲜明地珍藏在我的记忆里，也许，在看到他的第一眼，我的记忆就自作主张地开始记住他，这么讲过于娘们唧唧了，可我来不及害臊，因为我正忙着记忆他新的看向我的目光，他充满期待地望着我，我一点都舍不得错过。  
“我们一起走吧？”  
“啊？”  
“离开这里。”  
“哪里？”  
路飞被我逗乐了，他缩着手脚，所以只用脑袋顶了我一下，“你在想什么啊，我在跟你讲很重要的事情！”  
他板起脸来，虽然依旧没什么威严，却有一丝小心翼翼的神色。  
“那你讲啊，我不是在听。”我便堂而皇之地把他更拉近一点。  
“我们离开这里，离开万国，去外面的世界。”  
“……”  
“虽然对不起妈妈，但是要成为海贼王的人，是我！我是要成为——”  
我猛得站起来，路飞从我怀里跌坐在地上，他支起一条腿，坦然地看着我，仿佛刚才讲的是“一会儿吃什么当宵夜”这类无关痛痒的问题。  
**“我是要成为海贼王的男人。”**  
我震惊地一句话也说不出，仿佛被刚才的一片雪震聋了耳朵。  
路飞耐心地等了会儿，最终拍拍屁股站起来。  
“克力架跟我走吧，做我的船员，我们一起到新世界去。”  
“别，别开玩笑了！”我挥手想推开他，却一下打在他毫不退缩的身体上，发出响亮的声音，“你疯了吗？没有人可以离开万国，你根本不了解妈妈，你……”  
是啊，他根本不了解妈妈。  
他根本不了解妈妈的世界和我们。  
他也了解不了。  
一种被我刻意忽视的东西突然化作最锋利的刀刃，由内向外把我彻底剖开。我几乎要不能呼吸。  
即使记忆被剥夺，即使用新的关系和情感霸占空洞，即使共享了姓氏与权力，他也依旧是他，即使我，我们把一切献上，他所要的依旧是我们不能给的东西。  
但是一切都晚了，卡塔库栗因为一己私心，把我们所有人都拖进了一场甜蜜的派对。是派对，就会有散场的时候，夏洛特族人的派对只有两个结局：新的家人和新鲜的死亡。  
卡塔库栗有预见到最后的结局吗？  
“你跟卡塔库栗说过这个吗？”  
我内心有千百个问题，但我最终问出口的却是这样一个怪异的问题，不过我明白这就是我现在最想知道的，当事情越来越走向结局，即使没有超强见闻色，人类的本能也会产生一种预见的直觉。  
啊，原来一切都快要结束了，原来这就是结局了。  
就像是有巨大的吸力，拖着人往结局坠去，便越发没有隐瞒诡辩的必要，也就越发容易对自己诚实起来。  
蒙奇·D·路飞到底和夏洛特·卡塔库栗是怎样的关系，并不是因为他不会撒谎才选择问他，而是因为——  
“卡塔库栗跟我一起走！所以他是我的第一个船员，你是第二个！”  
我爆发出一阵难听的笑声，就像一只被扭断脖子的动物，真是丢脸啊，但丢脸也无所谓了，看，这也是一种勇气。我抓紧了路飞的肩膀，恨不得就这么把他钉在这儿。  
“开什么玩笑呢，他才不可能离开万国呢！”  
“我没有开玩笑，他已经答应我了。”  
“他答应你你就相信？”  
** “为什么不信，他从来没有骗过我。”**  
骗子！  
卡塔库栗这个死骗子！  
他才是那个唯一欺骗你的人！  
他根本从一开始就骗了你，你之所以想不起过去，你之所以在这里，你之所以要离开，全都是因为——  
路飞握住我手的时候我才感觉到自己的颤抖。  
“不要担心，克力架，没有问题的。”他向过去一样慷慨地奉献自己的拥抱，“如果你真的不想走也没有关系。不过我们将来一定会遇上，嗯哼，还会打一架，我一定会打败你，也会打败BIG MOM，但我也会永远记得你是我的哥哥，**我不会再忘记了。**”  
天真。愚蠢。强大。  
“说什么呢，你怎么可能打败我。”有另一个克力架在代替我说话。  
他穿着我的身体，使用我的舌头，我是他的饼干士兵。  
作为偷窃的惩罚，为了掩盖自己的罪行，就要撒谎，一个接着一个，直到审判最终来临的那天。  
“到时候不就知道咯！”他轻松地说，黑色细碎的刘海下，已经显现出海上霸主的眉目，但他一笑，这些又统统看不见了，就像阳光虽然会被层叠的海浪揉碎，但太阳其实一直在天空照耀。  
太阳，是触不可及的。  
“可是我还是希望你能跟我一起……”  
我伸出手盖住了路飞的眼睛，快速地亲吻过他未来得及合上的嘴唇。  
“吃你的雪吧。”  
真可耻啊我。  
“甜的。”  
  
当卡塔库栗登船的时候，我立刻就知道了。  
路飞就睡在我身边，他睡觉很不安分，乱蹬乱踢，四仰八叉，之前我怎样都无所谓，可是当觉察到卡塔库栗走近我们的时候，我几乎是悄无声息地立刻松开了手。  
这个真正的灾祸是他带来的。  
那就让他带走吧。  
卡塔库栗把路飞轻轻地抱了起来，压了我一整晚的温暖骤然消失，但残留下来的温度不会，这带给我一种路飞其实还睡在怀里的错觉，然后这种错觉随着时间的流逝变得又冷又硬。  
我转过身去，转到彻底冰冷的另一边甲板上。  
卡塔库栗在这时伸出手，拍了拍我的头。  
我真该跳起来质问他，或者随便说些什么都好，可我依旧紧紧地闭着眼睛，蜷缩着身子，继续僵硬得像一块我变出来的饼干。  
我听到衣料摩擦的声音，我听到路飞含糊的梦话声，我听到卡塔库栗惬意的叹息。  
那是对战士来说可耻的叹息，是只有那些懒惰的家伙一屁股坐在地上时才会发出的声音。  
当卡塔库栗抱起路飞的时候，他发出那样的声音，就好像战神倒下，就好像旅人归家。  
我只能闭紧眼睛假装一切都不存在。  
我不知道卡塔库栗当初留下路飞到底是一时兴起，还是在更早之前改变就已经悄然发生。  
我不知道卡塔库栗答应路飞和他一起走到底是真心的，还是又一个欺骗他的谎话。  
我不知道未来会怎么样，我甚至不知道下一秒会发生什么事情。  
那么卡塔库栗呢？他现在所看到的一切在十几秒前他就已经看见。  
他真的从来没有怀疑过自己的所见吗？  
他真的从来没有动摇过？  
他到底是未来的预见者还是被“未来”诅咒的囚徒？  
他真正面对的未来还是他所看见的未来吗？  
我脑子乱起来，天越来越冷了，他们赶紧走吧，等他们消失了，我要赶紧回船舱去。  
但我永远不会向卡塔库栗提起今晚的事情，因为在这个雪夜发生的一切是独属于我和路飞的。  
我绝不和任何人分享。  
绝不。


	9. Chapter 9

  
结局比预料的来得快。  
啊不对，因为是我不想发生但注定要发生的事。  
所以，其实无论怎样，都是比我预料的来得“更快”的结局。  
  
  
布蕾从镜子里跳出来的时候，我正坐在餐桌前发呆，如果还是小时候的布蕾，为了引起我的注意，顶多是冲着耳朵大吼一声罢了，然而现在的布蕾通过踢倒我的凳子来证明自己已经没有跟哥哥打招呼的礼貌了。  
唉，女孩子长大了怎么就不可爱了呢，虽然她小时候也没多可爱就是了。  
“你怎么不接电话虫？”  
我懒散地躺在地上，四处看了看，最后指了指桌脚。  
一瓶威士忌不知什么时候被打碎在地上，好几只电话虫们正在那摊黄金液体上狂欢，它们都醉醺醺的，有公用电话虫，也有私人编号的，最近这段日子真的太平到无聊，说起来，我好像好久没喂它们了。  
“你在干什……”  
布蕾叉着腰居高临下地看着我，话说到一半却定住了眼神，当我意识到她看到什么的时候已经来不及了。  
“那个是路飞吧？”  
“啊……”  
“你桌上的饼干，怎么是路飞的样子？”  
“呃……”  
“咦等等……”布蕾直接从我脑袋上跨了过去，“卧槽你做了好多‘路飞’啊！你拿他泡茶喝啊！还沾草莓酱，你喜欢吃甜的吗？”  
“喂——”  
“越做越好了啊，这个是最早做的吗？脸捏的好假，你看这个表情就自然多了……”  
我快速地拍手，在布蕾准备去拿下一个前，让这些无聊玩意儿全部化为碎屑。  
“切，小气。做的还没有佩罗斯佩洛的好。”  
比起布蕾发现我捏饼干路飞这件事，她一脸仿佛洞穿的表情和嘲讽之下微微同情的眼神更让我尴尬不已。  
“不是你想的那样。”我痛苦地仰起头，用胳膊支撑起上半身却懒得爬起来，这就让布蕾一个转身，再次占据了居高临下的位置。  
“哥哥们一个两个都是这样。”她的手指不由分说地指向我的眉心，狠狠地戳了一下，“清醒一点！”  
“清醒什么啊！”我吃痛地揉了揉额头，终于挡开她的手站了起来，虽然比她高，但布蕾看向我的眼神却比刚才更有气势了。  
我看到她张了张嘴，是说“路飞”的口型，到了嘴边却说：“敌人已经来了。”  
“谁？”  
“凯多。”  
我完全认真起来。  
凯多与妈妈的陈年旧怨我们不算了解，总之从小到大和那个酒鬼男人打了很多次仗，没完没了的，等到妈妈和凯多都成为海上皇帝后，各自的领地有了非常明确的划分，战事才小了下去，何况还有白胡子和红发他们，啊，说起来，白胡子已经不在了，顶上战争之后，那个叛徒马歇尔取代了他的位置。所有这些情报我早就知道，只是这个时候再想起来才意识到路飞这个名字原来我早就听过，再想一下有些东西就更清晰起来，却也叫我更加难以面对，就像小时候听了鬼故事一个人去上厕所，对着镜子低头洗手却始终不敢抬头那样。  
“喂！”感谢布蕾狠狠拍了我一把，我不用再想下去了。  
“凯多不是一直缩在和之国好几年没动静了吗，他主动来袭击我们？”  
“是几小时前突然出现在国境内的。”  
“怎么没有听到警报？”  
“他们的船从天而降的，海蛞蝓根本来不及发现他们。”  
“走了。”我戴上佩剑。  
“所以你为什么不接电话虫啊。”布蕾又一把拉住我，“没有打起来！他们的船现在都停在蛋糕城港口，只有凯多和几个人下来，妈妈也不准我们轻举妄动，毕竟是两位海皇，随便开战很容易就引发全面战争了……哎呀！卡塔库栗哥哥已经过去了，但他让我来找你。”  
“干什么？”  
“他让你看住路飞。”  
“啊？”我呆了一下，脱口而出地问道，“为什么？”  
布蕾又再次沉默下去，仿佛被糖粘住了嘴，她表情纠结地磨着牙，眼睛滴溜溜盯着我打转。老实说，我被她盯得有些发毛。  
“克力架哥哥，**我们把路飞丢了吧。**”  
不管我内心多么震惊，在那一刻，我其实完全没有发出一点声音。  
“这次的混乱是最好的机会。”布蕾细长的手指抓紧了我的手臂，“你也好，卡塔库栗也好，都是过于自信的人，可我不同，如果战胜不了的敌人逃跑也没关系，如果……”  
“到底怎么了？”我提高声音打断布蕾，“卡塔库栗……路飞怎么了！”  
“海蛞蝓没有发现凯多，他们最先发现的，是草帽小子的船。之后，凯多才出现，根本是他们把凯多引来的。”  
这可能吗？一个小小的海贼团，甚至已经失去了船长，却在这个时候想挑起两个海皇的战争。  
他们为什么？就为了……  
** 真是一群疯子。**  
我捞起那只警报电话虫，猛烈地拍打，它打着酒嗝：“喂，路飞！你在……，嗝，来找你了，喂……嗝……我们……”  
是一个我从没听过的声音。  
“是他的船员。”布蕾语调里的平静让我皱眉，“他们抢到了一只公用电话虫，一直在找路飞。”  
“路飞呢？”  
“他们是为了他而来的。”  
“他人呢？”  
“我们别管他了。”布蕾的声音里有一种棱角分明的坚定，像米饭里嚼出的石子，她甚至坐了下来，让我一个人面对冷冰冰的镜子。  
“你这是在说什么话？”我瞪着镜子里的布蕾，“路飞在哪里？不是卡塔库栗说什么你就做什么吗？”  
“正是因为我知道卡塔库栗想要什么。”布蕾同时意味深长地看了我一眼，“我才会这么说。而且，我甚至比你们对路飞更好。”她用了一种毋庸置疑的语气。  
我转身，走向布蕾的脚步让她不由得坐直身子，我是BIG MOM第十个儿子，我是万国的甜点三将星之一，我是夏洛特·克力架，我总是单打独斗，因为我很强，也因为我不喜欢别人质疑我。  
挑战我。  
“路飞怎么了？”  
我的手撑在布蕾坐着的那张椅背上，身体前倾越过她，她也终于意识到了什么扭过头。  
窗外是万国最普通的明媚天气，窗户半开着，白亮的云，甘甜的风，直到出现一片不属于这里的颜色。  
有着温柔粉色头发的蕾玖却代表着剧毒的气息。  
她的笑容有礼且克制，透露着天生皇族的高傲，但她的确也是个聪明的女人，所以她的这种高傲并不会惹人不快，如果对方不是敌人的话。  
“路飞不见了。”她不再隐瞒行迹，大方地撑着窗台跳了进来。  
“因为一直联系不上你，佩罗斯佩洛大人让我过来看看。你的电话虫因为醉酒的关系，所以还保留了最后的讯息，其实我们一发现草帽海贼团窃取了电话虫，就切断了线路，不过也许这就是他们的目的也说不定。”  
“路飞不见了？”布蕾有些惊讶，“我明明让他呆在……”  
“会老实听话呆在原地的就不是路飞了，无论他是蒙奇，还是夏洛特。”  
我不喜欢她这种好像和路飞很熟悉的口气，不过她说得没错，我看向布蕾，她的眼神还是如刚才一样的态度，只不过现在情况已经不同了。  
“如果你们还有别的事要做……”她意有所指地说，显然刚才我和布蕾的对话她全听见了，“我会按照佩罗斯佩洛大人的吩咐去寻找路飞。”  
“不用了。”我走向她，按在她细瘦的肩膀，“我们一起去找。”  
“你知道怎么找到他吗？”  
我看向布蕾，布蕾朝我摊了摊手，如果她一开始就想“丢了他”，她当然不会留给他镜子或者其他通讯器。  
“如果你有办法就快点说。”我不知道改造人到底有没有痛觉，所以我只能不断用力看看怎样才会把他们弄坏。  
“我身上也是有毒的哦。”蕾玖抬起头看我，无论是我威胁她还是松开手，她脸上的笑容都一成不变，“不过我们已经不是敌人了，就和路飞小弟一样。说起来，我比你们更早遇到路飞，那个孩子吃了有毒的铠甲鬼鲉鱼，变得非常美味。”  
她像是想起了什么有趣的事，眼角才荡起了些许笑纹：“还好当时救了他，现在才能找到他。”蕾玖说着舔了舔指尖，接着从她嘴巴里吹出一只粉色的雾状蝴蝶，“去找那只贪吃鬼吧。”  
杰尔马66是因为其强大的人造军团才会被妈妈盯上的，现在看来，他们科技的发展远远超过我们的想象，妈妈也正是因此才没有赶尽杀绝吧。我看到那只粉色蝴蝶轻盈地飞起来，结果绕着我飞了一圈，我嫌弃地挥了挥手，它才一扇翅膀朝远处飞去。  
“跟上它吧。”蕾玖冲我眨了眨眼，抢先飞了起来，“它记得路飞的气味哦。”  
  
  
不管出于什么心态，我打发布蕾先去和卡塔库栗汇报这里的情况，而追上杰尔马66那古怪的靴子又花了我些许时间，总之当我能看到海岸线的时候，也正看到蕾玖已经和路飞在一起了。那只橡胶笨蛋不知道在和蕾玖说什么，满脸兴奋地比划着，而那只蝴蝶也仿佛发了疯似的，狂乱地绕着他飞，路飞被逗乐了，所以当我过去狠狠拍他脑袋的时候，他正专心致志地想要捉住那只蝴蝶，以至于把他长长的橡胶手臂都缠绕了起来。  
“你在做什么啊！”我拎起他，大力地抖他直到他解开手臂并且搂住了我的脖子，我不轻不重但已经很坦然地拍了把他的屁股，而他踩着我的手掌，灵活地跳到了地上。  
“草帽小子来了！”他兴奋地对我说，一头一脸的汗说明他跑了很久，“他们也在找我！好厉害！那些声音我很熟悉，内心也在告诉我这就是期盼了很久的声音！总之这是我的战斗，这次我绝对不会再输了。”  
我咬着牙根叉着腰瞪着他，路飞一旦对什么事情乐在其中就更加不能理解别人的情绪。  
“那你为什么跑来这里？”蕾玖倒是继续和他很轻松地攀谈起来。  
“他说他们在东海岸，所以我就过来找他们。”  
“这里是西南海岸，你是白痴吗！”我忍不住吼他。  
“啊咧，难怪完全看不见他们！”  
“看见他们又怎么样，你一个人要打他们一群吗？”  
“为什么不可以。”他把自己的拳头捏得“咯吱咯吱”响，“你等着瞧吧，我不仅会打倒那些船员，我也会亲自打倒草帽小子。”  
蕾玖终于“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，路飞像是受到冒犯，不高兴地看向她：“你不相信吗？我很强的。”  
“但草帽小子也很强，而且我觉得他比你厉害。”  
“啊——我一定会打败他的！”激将法对白痴总是很灵的，路飞更加卖力地吼起来，而蕾玖就像一个成功逗弄到弟弟的姐姐那样，露出宠溺的笑容，她的那只蝴蝶终于找到了落脚处，稳稳地停在路飞的脑袋上，一开一合像一朵招摇的花。  
怒意像一锅在我脑子里徐徐煮沸的水，我想也没想一把攥住那只蝴蝶把它捏碎在掌心里。  
“克力架你怎么啦？”路飞莫名其妙地眨了眨眼睛，而我的手套在那些粉色的粉末下开始腐蚀并发出难闻的气味，我立刻摘掉它们，而蕾玖耸了耸肩膀，毫无歉意。  
“如果不捏死的话就没事。”  
我更加怒不可遏，恨不得现在就打烂她，而路飞只是更加好奇地瞪着最后那星点的粉末神情向往：“真是不可思议的蝴蝶！”  
我揪起路飞的衣服把他提了起来。  
“你要带我去哪里？”路飞伸长手臂想抱我，被我不由分说地拎远了。  
“带你回去。”  
“回哪里？”  
“什么哪里？回我那里。”  
“不行，我要去找草帽小子。”  
“你又不知道他在哪里，找个屁！”  
“那我就沿着海岸线找，总会找到的。”  
“不行。”  
“我不要！”  
“我不同意。”  
“……那我不同意你不同意我！”  
“你是小孩子吗？”  
“我当然不是，你放我下来！”路飞开始踢打起来，我仗着比他高出许多由着他闹，结果他真的狠狠地踢了我几脚，他妈的，你真的没有留一点力气啊！  
“你个家伙——”我也不跟他客气，两手一张，把他四只猴爪子都攥在了手里，悬着他在空中晃荡，“你踢啊你，你——”  
他居然真的用霸气打了我！  
超——级——痛！！！！！  
“哎，克力架你好弱啊，卡塔库栗都会躲开哎。”  
我今天不打得你屁股开花我就不是你哥哥！  
我刚抬起手，蕾玖突然一把抓住了我。  
“你干什么？”完全是迁怒，我狠狠地甩开了她，她在空中翻了个身，后退了几步才堪堪踩稳在地上，我冷冷地望着她，虽然现在她归顺了我们已经算是同伴，但我就算杀了她也没有关系，这点我们都心知肚明。  
“路飞。”她没有再和我起冲突，而是看向了路飞，“是卡塔库栗让我们找你回去的。”  
出乎我意料，路飞更生气了，他脸一鼓，胸口一挺，双手叉腰，猛得吸了口气：“没门儿！”他吼得恨不得全岛都听见，“我们吵架了，他不让我跟着一起打凯多，我现在也不要听他的。”  
“你还想去打凯多？”  
明明是卡塔库栗惹他生气，现在直面路飞怒火的人却是我。  
“凯多你们不让我打，草帽小子你们也不让我打，你们到底是不是我的哥哥，你们根本不信任我！”  
他是真真正正的生气了，眼睛牢牢地把我定住，这是另一个我熟悉的路飞，那个和我缠斗了一整夜都没有放弃的——  
“并不是回克力架大人的小岛，而是他管辖的堡垒，那里是草帽小子要去的地方，你等着他来就可以了。”  
蕾玖再次出声，我不由得松了口气，这次我用眼神默许了她的行为。  
“为什么他一定会去？”  
“因为草帽小子答应了他的同伴，要去那里救他的家人。”  
“真的？”路飞看向我，“我们抓了草帽小子同伴的家人？”  
我无语地看了蕾玖一眼。  
“哎，那我们好像坏人啊……”  
“那家伙的家人也不是什么好东西。”我没好气地说，结果蕾玖很自然地附和了我，“是的，那就是一群坏到骨子里的家伙。”  
“啊，所以草帽小子果然不是好人啊……”他歪头皱眉，一副不知道又在努力想什么的表情。  
“那你到底去不去？”我生怕他再“头疼”起来。  
“我要去！”他立刻说，并像是完全忘记刚才发生的一切似的再次亲昵地挨近了我的身边。  
眼前的危机仿佛是暂时度过了，在路飞兴冲冲往前奔跑的时候，我悄悄伏近蕾玖。  
“我劝你不要打什么鬼主意。”  
“这是佩罗斯佩罗大人的意思。”蕾玖又恢复了她那彬彬有礼的笑容，“毕竟在万国，哪里还有比关押我的弟弟们更坚固的牢房呢？”


	10. Chapter 10

收编杰尔马66的事情我只听大福提过几句，当时的他们为了帮助草帽剩余的船员逃跑，留下来殿后，过于自大的结果就是统统被特质子弹击中，但因为没人解得开战斗服，最终还是让他们都活了下来。以子女的性命作威胁，文斯莫克的家长伽治为Big Mom继续开发改造人项目，妈妈甚至寄希望他能实现巨人化项目，而以父亲的性命作威胁，文斯莫克的三个儿子被关在了加固的监牢里。  
“你倒是很自在嘛！”我不无嘲讽的对蕾玖说。  
然而她完全没有被我惹怒，也没有一点点羞愧：“因为弟弟们的第一策略是战斗，在完全服从主帅的前提下，他们的使命就是成为杰尔马66的终极战士。而我和他们有一点点不同，因为是女人的关系，我的第一策略是无论如何都要活下去，尽可能的延续文斯莫克家族的血脉。”  
蕾玖暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，随后让开身，关押文斯莫克三子的监牢除了材料坚固，也配备了相当人员看守，蕾玖没有说谎，佩罗斯佩罗早早有过布置，看到是我后才打开门放行。  
原本我们呆在监控室里就好，然而不知道蕾玖和路飞说了什么，他对杰尔马66的变身产生了非常大的兴趣，执意要亲自去看看，我当然不会同意，吩咐守卫打开传声器，命令那三个阶下囚随便谁都好，变个身过来看看。  
监视画面里的他们比我以为的还要狼狈，完全没有当初刚来万国时嚣张跋扈的样子。看得出来，他们吃了不少苦头，我听说为了研究杰尔马66的科技，刚开始的时候每天都有技术人员拿他们做实验，也许正是因为这个，伽治才最终妥协了。真有意思啊，如果再坚持测试下去，我们会发现改造人的极限吗？我听说他们都是从胚胎开始就被改造的人类，这已经不能称之为人类了吧，他们虽然会受伤，但不会觉得痛，脑子里只有任务完成表，没有对错，没有是非，也没有伤心、难过、惊慌、恐惧等一切消极情绪，我不知道什么样的父亲会这样对待自己的亲生孩子，为了建立强大的军队，为了复国，养一堆不算机器不算人的“怪物”。  
哈。  
我突然干巴巴地笑了下。  
……也不是不能理解。  
路飞抖着脚看着有整整一面墙大的监视器，期待看到传说中的超级变身。  
然而那三个家伙就像死了一样，一动不动。  
“蕾玖说你们也会变身，能变给我看看吗？”路飞抢过话筒真诚地说。  
我看到其中那个绿头发的，应该是叫“勇治”的家伙晃了晃脑袋，抬头看向监视器。  
“怎么又是你这个烦人的家伙。”他恶狠狠地说，残破的披风还挂在身上只是更显可笑。  
“你认识我吗？”  
“废话。”勇治还想说什么，一旁红色头发的“伊治“抬了抬下巴，勇治便又低下头去，“我管你是谁！”  
“听说你们的战斗服超级厉害，能变身给我看看嘛？”然而随随便便就放弃也不是路飞了，他继续孜孜不倦地说，“你们是饿了吗？”  
当然没人搭理他。  
“变身的时候要喊什么口号吗？”  
“你们渴吗？”  
“你们变身后，能够组合成大机器人吗？”  
“穿了变身服还能嘘嘘吗？”  
“你好烦啊给我闭嘴！”  
结果还是勇治接茬了，我看到路飞扭过头冲我露出得意的笑容，这个小鬼，根本是恶魔之子吧。  
“你们的战斗服是坏了吗？”他更加乐此不疲起来。  
“既然战斗服这么厉害，为什么你们还会被抓住？”  
“被抓是是因为战斗服要充电吗？”  
“如果……”  
伊治在这时伸出右手，很用力地攥紧了拳头，他的手开始发红发热，最后闪出红色的火花。  
“哦哦哦哦好厉害呀！”路飞立刻毫无保留地夸奖起来。  
“切，看起来像塑料玩具。”我也毫无保留地评价说。  
然后塑料玩具就把监视器镜头给炸了。  
我立刻就接收到了路飞“你真的很扫兴啊”的表情。  
监控室里安静了一小会儿，随后音响里再次传出沙哑的声音：“想看就自己下来看啊。”  
“那能顺便借我穿一穿吗，变身服……”  
然而下面又一点声音都没有了。  
任何一个有脑子的人都知道下面绝对有陷阱。  
我接收到路飞“就让我下去吧克力架，求求你了”的表情。  
——求求你了，可能是我想多了。  
总之，已经对路飞有一定了解的我几乎在他刚冲我谄媚地挑起嘴角时，就认命地一拍膝盖站了起来。  
“走了。”我无奈地招招手，路飞欢呼着攀上我的背，我听到一群棋子士兵发出“哎~~~”的嘘声。  
啧，懒得管他们。  
因为担心蕾玖一个人留在监控室有什么小动作，我便要求她也和我们一起下去。  
  
前往真正的监狱才发现这个堡垒挖得相当深，坐电梯都要十多分钟，到了底层，空气也稀薄了起来。站在最后的通行口前，守卫记录了我的生物特征，并说明只有10分钟的通过权限，之后要想再通过，只有联系佩罗斯佩洛获得远程口令才可以了。  
相比完全没有危机意识的路飞，我总有种隐隐的不安，他一落地就一溜烟儿跑出很远，又因为我紧紧抓住他的手，猛得弹了回来。  
“干嘛啊你！”  
“不要离开我身边。”我关照他，捏了捏他温暖柔软的手心。  
“好的好的，快点快点！”然而我怀疑他根本没听进去。  
又走了一段狭长的走廊后，路面开阔起来，这也就意味着关押文斯莫克的监狱就在眼前了。  
明明一早就听到了我们的脚步声，他们三个却还是无赖地躲在阴影里。勇治和尼治坐在地上，伊治环着手靠在墙上。当路飞走近他们的时候，我发现有一排完全由电流构成的竖网阻隔在我们之间，即使是微弱的磁暴声在空旷昏暗的监牢里也显得格外响亮，这就是困住他们的最后屏障了。  
“我来了！”路飞兴高采烈地宣布，听见他的声音，三名文斯莫克才慢条斯理地纷纷站起来，我看得光火，真想把他们一个个抓出来揍一顿。他们就像没看见蕾玖一样，蕾玖也丝毫没有和三个弟弟打招呼的样子。  
“你刚才的那个，再做一次我看看。”  
我本来以为他们会要再说什么屁话，结果伊治很干脆地又做了一次，甚至用火花攻击了墙壁，不过因为是特制材质，爆炸过后，墙壁丝毫无损，连小坑洞都没有。这显然也让路飞很扫兴，他露出略微失望的表情，连刚才原本兴奋耸起的肩膀都垂了下去。  
“好弱啊！”他直白地说。  
我心情非常愉悦地看到那群文斯莫克露出被冒犯的生气的神色。  
“都说了就是塑料玩具了。”我弹了下路飞的脑袋，“他们在北海本来就是骗小孩的故事书人物罢了。”  
那个绿头发的家伙霍地跳了起来，当着我们的面把战斗服卸了下来，真的假的，据说被抓住了这么久，他们一次都没有把战斗服脱下来过。操啊，这个画面我一点也不想看到。脱下来的战斗服看起来像个易拉罐，上面标着和他们的披风同样的数字。  
——这样不就更像是塑料玩具了吗？  
“想看吗？”勇治挑了挑嘴角，随意地抛接着那个破罐子，路飞疯狂点头，人也不由自主地更向他们靠近了点。  
我面无表情地看着绿头发完成了一次变身，内心毫无波动甚至想笑。  
——所谓的变身根本就是裸男换衣服而已吧，只有白痴才稀罕！  
“真是太帅了！”名叫路飞的白痴热泪盈眶，“拜托你，能不能给我也试一试！”他又向前走了一步，那些滋滋闪烁的电光在他眼里微不足道，当路飞伸出手的时候，我和伊治同时行动起来。  
“喂！”  
他太靠近电网了，甚至把手伸了进去，当我扯住路飞肩膀往回拉的时候，伊治也正抓住了他的手腕。  
“放手。”我弓着背，既是对路飞说，也是对伊治说。  
“啊？”路飞的另一只手早在不知不觉间抓到了电网上。  
“真是神奇的身体呢，因为是橡胶所以完全免疫啊。”伊治不为所动，反而有把路飞往里面拽的趋势，“你靠近一点，你不是想要战斗服吗？”他的嘴角恶劣地挑起，“也许我们可以给你一个。”  
“真的吗？”路飞根本不管我拉扯他的力道，又向里凑近了些。  
“别过去了。”我一边小心躲避着不要让自己被电到，一边环上路飞的腰更多地贴近他把他往怀里带。  
他们所有人，四名文斯莫克，等的就是这个时刻。  
那个蓝头发从头到尾都一言不发叫“尼治”的家伙在这时突然冲向我们，伊治防止路飞逃脱，而尼治攥住了路飞拉长的手臂。我看到一道蓝色的电流仿佛有生命般窜过路飞的身体瞬间击中了我。  
我感到心脏一阵麻痹，根本来不及反应，仰面倒在了地上。  
“克力架！”我听见路飞喊我的声音，我还听见又一阵激烈的电流声。  
我努力睁开眼睛，正看到路飞拖着伊治和尼治把他们狠狠拉到电网上，互斥电流同样对他们造成伤害，他们身上冒起黑烟，也倒在地上，却冲我露出得逞的笑容。  
“他的心脏需要再一次精准电击。”尼治恶狠狠地说，“你得放我们出来，他只有几十秒的抢救时间。”  
“怎么做？”路飞一边盲目地按压着我的心脏一边回头看着他们。  
“你乖乖呆着就好。”  
随着伊治的声音，一缕青色的身影从蕾玖的靴子里冒出来，成型后，居然是个骷髅架子的……鬼魂？  
“能够躲在美丽女士的鞋子里，我的心激动地都要跳出来啦，啊，可是我没有心！”  
“哎！这是什么？”路飞叫起来，伸长的手臂一下子穿过那具鬼魂的身体。  
“哟呵呵呵呵，路飞先生还是这么有精神！”  
“啊你认识我？”  
那具鬼魂沉默了下来，我努力想要爬起来，然而身体根本动不了，那具鬼魂幽幽飞到我面前，虽然他没有眼珠，但从那对黑洞洞的眼眶里我还是感觉到愤怒的注视，他接着飞进墙壁，很快在天花板的一角探出头来。  
“发电机在这里。”  
我不知道蕾玖是怎么躲过武器检查的，也许也是这鬼魂的关系，她掏出枪精准地射穿了墙壁，那张电网很快消失了。  
“你们的特制子弹的确很好用。”蕾玖笑眯眯地看着我，并把枪口对准了我的脑袋。  
路飞挪动身体完全地挡住她，我的心脏越发难受，视线有模糊起来，我听见子弹呼啸的声音，它们贴着路飞穿过，在我们身后的墙壁上留下三个深深的弹孔。  
“可不能再让这么危险的东西留下来。”蕾玖丢弃了射空的枪。  
这个时候，尼治蹲下身满脸嘲讽地看着我，他又看了眼路飞，而路飞凶狠瞪视的目光让他收住了笑容，他的手按在我胸口上，强大的电流又一次带给我剧烈的疼痛，我把所有痛呼都憋在嗓子里，几秒后，我感觉到血液在我耳膜里汹涌流动的声音，路飞的脸也清晰起来。  
我的身体还有点不听使唤，如果是过去的我，根本不会这么轻易被电流击倒，因为坚硬的饼干会阻挡掉大部分的攻击。那只腐蚀掉我手套的蝴蝶看来也是早就计划好的，该死的，我的手指正不住地颤抖，根本没法使用能力，但10分钟后，这里会彻底关闭，所以只要拖过这段时间——  
“如果你是想拖延时间让通道关闭，我刚刚救你的时候已经完全复制了你的生物信息。”尼治扭了扭脖子，再开口的时候，居然是和我一样的声音，“看，所以并不是什么塑料玩具，是吧，路飞。”  
“啊，那正好。”我看见路飞沉着脸，他捏了捏拳头，“因为我现在就要——痛扁你们。”  
我很久没看见路飞战斗了，或者说，我很久没看见路飞这么兴奋的样子，蕾玖本来想说什么，但是当路飞挥出拳头的时候，勇治立刻冲了上去，仿佛都期盼已久，他们激烈地对着拳头，冲击让他们后退，很快又再次战斗在一起。接着，尼治也加入了他们，力量的冲击击打着四壁，他们快速在坚实的空间内跳动着，当那些攻击就快要波及到我的时候，路飞总会及时地冲过来挡掉它们，他为此受了伤，但战斗的热血让他的眼睛闪闪发光，虽然是为了保护我，但更享受尽情战斗带给他的快感也是毋庸置疑的事实。  
“看来他跟着你很不开心呢。”伊治沉声说，他说话的语调起伏几乎没有变化，就像一台冷硬的机器。  
“啊啊，男孩子本来就是爱打斗的小狗，把他关起来真是太可怜了。”蕾玖和伊治站在一起，他们一点也没有加入战斗的意思。蕾玖扫了我一眼，转头对一边漂浮的灵魂说，“他很快就要恢复了。”  
我紧张起来，然而那缕灵魂飞向了战斗中的路飞，根本没再多看我一眼。  
“哟——路飞先生！”鬼魂用老派奇怪的声音叫喊着，“你不是要找草帽小子吗？”  
“啊，没错！”在战斗中路飞扭过头来，“你真的好神奇呀！”  
“不准分心！”勇治的声音里充满了不满，他抓住了路飞的右手，而尼治抓住了路飞的左手，他们正好都弹跳到悬空的位置，借助重力，两兄弟狠狠地把路飞往下压去。  
在几乎就快要砸到地面时，路飞猛得吸气胀大了起来，他把自己吹得像一只气球，而两只文斯莫克因此被重新反弹起来，接着，快速地，路飞恢复身体并且挣脱出了双手。  
“Jet机关枪！”  
路飞一边蒸腾着白雾一边咧出笑容。当他落到地上的时候，尼治和勇治正堪堪从地上爬起来，他们擦了擦嘴角的血渍，急促但不甘示弱地喘息着。  
“路飞先生可是很厉害的哦，哟呵呵呵呵，不要小瞧他呀。”那只鬼魂居然是所有人中最快乐的家伙，他飘到路飞身边，在路飞想要触摸他的时候发出更快快乐的笑声，而路飞看着他也露出愉快的笑容。  
我终于找回知觉并拍出了饼干士兵，但空间的狭小大大限制了饼干的行动。地板震颤着，我走到路飞身边，他快速看了我一眼，又继续盯着那鬼魂，而那鬼魂从始至终眼里只有路飞。  
“我是代表草帽小子来向您发出挑战！”他用着咏叹调说，仿佛在唱一支动听的歌。  
“好，我接受了。”  
路飞当然会这么说，他根本没法掩饰浑身上下的快乐：“你是他的同伴吗？啊，真羡慕呀！不然我一定会邀请你加入我！”  
“哟呵呵呵呵，听到你这么说……”鬼魂狠狠吸了把鼻涕，我想如果他不是鬼魂，现在也许在流泪，“那么我将带您前去，我们所有人都无比期待和您的见面。”  
他幻化出完整的身体，虽然还是灵魂的样子，我终于从那奇怪的爆炸头发型想起了他是谁。  
“虽然是我作弊了，可还是忍不住要先告诉你我的名字。”毫无实体的灵魂撑着同样是灵体的拐棍，他弯下身子，像个上世纪的老绅士那样行礼，“我是布鲁克，是草帽海贼团的音乐家。”  
“布鲁克啊！”  
“啊，听到您再呼唤我的名字，我的眼睛充满了泪水，虽然我没有可以流泪的眼睛，哟呵呵呵……”  
“什么啊，你真的好有趣！”  
路飞盯着那只鬼魂，明明在笑，额角却又渗出汗来，我看到他眼中露出痛苦的神色，我在饼干里捏紧拳头，下一刻，巨剑挥下。  
“走了。”伊治一声令下，尼治冲过来一把抱起路飞。我的剑落在他和鬼魂布鲁克的中间，地面震动发出冰冷的撞击声。因为身体变得巨大而空间有限的关系，我转身的速度比所有人都慢上许多，当我拔腿追赶的时候，他们已经向着通道跑去了。一路上，我不仅要追赶杰尔马66那奇怪的鞋子，还要躲避勇治不断发来的攻击。  
“克力架！”路飞趴在尼治的背上，担心地看着我，但似乎也没有努力挣扎的样子。  
“你听好。路飞。”伊治念着路飞的名字，突兀地停了下来，看到路飞还在看我，便伸手捏了捏路飞的耳朵。  
“哇——好痛！”路飞立刻挥出了拳头，被伊治一把抓在手里。  
“不懂感恩的小鬼。”伊治的话让其他文斯莫克都发出轻笑，“我们答应那个废物的时间只有20分钟，20分钟后如果他们没有成功，我们就会做我们想做的事。”  
“那个废物已经失败了一次，这次也是一样的啦，哈哈！”这是一边打碎我周围的石壁来阻挠我前进一边发出张狂笑声的勇治。  
“你们这样讲真是太失礼了！”这是跑得同样快的布鲁克鬼魂。  
“只是阐述事实而已。如果他真的还是想不起来的话，我们，你们，他们，对于他来说，又有什么区别呢？”这是抱着路飞快速前进的尼治，在说这些话的时候，他也扭过头来看了我一眼，并且冲我做了个鬼脸。  
“你们到底在说什么啊？”路飞疑惑的声音只是引来又一阵奇形怪状的大笑。  
“加油哦，路飞弟弟。”听声音蕾玖绝对是响亮地亲了一下他，“啊，他还是这么美味。”  
“哟呵呵呵呵呵，路飞先生真是不管什么时候都让人羡慕！”  
“你们到底要带我去哪里啊？”  
** “““我们带你去见草帽小子啊！”””**  
文斯莫克们异口同声的声音回荡在监牢里，我想他们一定是说给我听的。  
这帮混蛋，我要把你们全部绞杀！


	11. Chapter 11

因为被开走了唯一的升降梯，我不得不靠堆叠饼干才爬出了通道。  
监控室里的一片狼藉也完全在意料之内，我匆匆看了眼就跑了出去，通讯设备肯定一个不留的全部破坏掉了，实在没有再浪费时间查检的必要。  
当我追上路飞的时候，只剩下尼治和勇治跟在身边。  
“你们的长男长姐就留下你们对付我吗？”在开口前我就展开了攻击。  
“蕾玖和伊治的任务是去救统帅。”  
“哈太天真了……那老头关在更……”  
巨大的震动在这时贴着地面传来，我脚底打滑摔倒在地上，他们倒是因为鞋子的关系完全没有受到影响。  
“开始了。”勇治抬起头，顺着他的目光我看到远处冲天而起的滚滚浓烟和其中夹杂闪烁的火光，还没等我说什么，另一声同样巨大的爆炸带来了更汹涌的浓烟，惊悚的短暂安静后，更多的爆炸降临了，虽然不如首次的巨大，却细细密密连成一片，我熟悉这种声音，这意味着一场战争正在不远处愈演愈烈。  
“还真是果断呢。”尼治也暂时停下了脚步。  
“没想到这么快就动手了。”勇治舔了舔嘴唇，实际是在趁机喘息，“偷渡进万国，又炸了凯多的船。”  
虽然谁也没有明说，做这些事的人却是显而易见的。快速的奔跑让我的身体出了一层细密的汗，在饼干里连呼吸都窒息起来，我喉咙发干，心脏以疼痛的频率搏动着。  
**然而我却无法停下来，我们都无法停下来。**  
“同时挑战两名海皇，他们死定了。”我指挥着饼干用力打压这勇治，但对方还是靠着手部武器逃脱了。  
“谁知道呢……”抱着路飞的尼治则轻松很多，却完全没有过来帮忙的意思。我看了眼他怀里依旧毫无所觉的路飞，他正盯着远处的浓烟发呆。觉察到我的目光，尼治靠近了我一些，却在我想要抓住他的时候，故意飞开了。  
“一直以来的宿敌在自己的面前被炸了船，BIG MOM会放过这个机会吗？”  
我还没开口，他就自得其乐地笑出了声，脸上的表情变得更加恶劣更加幸灾乐祸：“在宿敌的地盘上突然被炸了船，第一个要怀疑的是正和自己对峙的海皇，还是一个小小的海贼团呢？”  
事情的发展已经不需要我的回答了。  
毫无预兆地，妈妈城堡之上的天空被撕裂开来，两股强大的霸气激烈碰撞，在经历了几十年依靠绝对霸权维持的和平后，万国再一次被拖入和强者的苦战中，而背后真正推动的原因，又有多少人能知道呢？  
越来越繁密的杀伐声被我所感知，我看到路飞也被吵得甩了甩脑袋。  
“好厉害。”他直愣愣瞪着那片风云变幻的天空，“这就是四皇的实力。”  
没有恐惧，没有退缩，他微微张了张嘴，最后深吸一口气大喊起来：  
“——真是太棒了！这就是大海呀！”  
“哎——”抱着他的尼治被吓了一跳，在空中滑稽地趔趄了下，“你小声点啊，耳朵都要被你吵聋啦！”  
“哈哈哈哈对不起对不起。”路飞看起来一点也不愧疚，眼睛还盯着远处不放，他“啪啪啪”地拍着尼治的肩膀，仿佛已经很熟悉地命令道，“你说的草帽小子还有多远啊，你们穿了战斗服怎么还这么慢？”  
“你可真是个——”尼治和勇治对视一眼同时爆发出更大的笑声，“小怪胎。”  
他们再次冲刺起来，而且比之前更快。面对我的攻击，也仿佛没受伤一样，火力全开。  
搞什么鬼，你们两个被莫名其妙鼓舞了什么？  
这样想着我不由得更生气了，也越发用力地挥动手里的剑。  
“真是大场面。”勇治一边打碎我的又一块饼干一边事不关己地说，“这样蕾玖和伊治成功的几率可以提高50%。”  
“如果救不出父亲，他们也没必要回来了吧哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你说得没错哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
两人没心没肺的笑声在我听来也像是苍蝇在乱飞。  
“这一切都是为了帮助你们制造混乱救伽治吗？”  
“怎么可能，只是顺风车而已啦，所以才说欠了那个废物人情嘛。”勇治烦躁地摆了摆手，显然不想聊这个。  
“那是为了什么？”但我可不会就此打住，相比尼治，勇治是个话更多也更容易被挑拨的笨蛋。不得不说吉尔玛的鞋子如果再追下去，我只会被越甩越远，而他们这次也难得大改之前好战的本性，一心一意只想赶往某个目的地，每更靠近海岸线一点，那个结局也就更近一点。  
即使它迟早会发生，我也还是在苦苦挣扎。  
还不行，还不行。  
还不行。  
我还——  
“啊？很简单吧。”勇治果然又放慢了些速度，他指了指路飞又指了指我，接着移动手指指向已经杀声震天的另一边。  
“当然是为了拖住**比你还麻烦的家伙**。”  
“哈！”  
是在说卡塔库栗呢。  
被小瞧了的愤怒让我反而笑了出来：“可惜，你们惹到的本大爷已经够麻烦了！”  
我看准了尼治回头叫勇治跟上的时机，不再废话，突然出现的饼干组成围墙，遮天蔽日，虽然尼治和勇治想依靠鞋子飞出去，可我像拍苍蝇一样把他们给毫不留情地拍了下去。  
路飞当然也被一起拍了下去，但我完全不觉得心疼，甚至在战斗的间隙故意让饼干踩过他身边：“我说你，好歹也反抗一下啊！”  
“反抗什么啦。”他仗着自己是橡胶干脆地躺在地上，四肢大开犹如赖床一般，仰着头继续悠哉地看我们打架。  
“你就不会跳下来自己走吗！”  
“那样不是跑得更快了吗？我开二档可是比你们都快多了。”  
“““你放屁啊！”””结果居然是我们三个人异口同声了。  
被我们吼的路飞砸吧砸吧了嘴，大咧咧地挖了挖鼻孔，终于慢悠悠地坐了起来，期间他还随手找了根草叶叼在嘴里，懒散得让人牙齿发痒。  
这个一点也不理解别人心情的野崽子。  
我的巨剑朝着他当头劈下，又追着他砍了一路才罢手。  
“不要生气嘛，克力架。”拍了拍差点被划伤的屁股，路飞把双手垫在了后脑勺上：“唉……我好无聊啊……你们倒是打得很开心，草帽小子到底在哪里呀？你们指个方向，我自己去好啦。”  
  
“指望你来找我们还不知道你会迷路到哪里去呢！”  
  
又一波震动从我脚下传来，不过比刚才的小很多也近很多。  
随即一个金属钻头从地下破土而出，高速旋转的蓝色钻头停止后，一台巨大的机器人出现在我们面前。  
他刚一出现就打碎了几块饼干，随后十分嚣张地挥舞着拳头，作秀似的摆出了滑稽的登场造型，更夸张的是还配上了“登噔噔”的音乐，而且明显是操作员借着扩音器自己唱出来的。  
“什么破玩意儿，太华而不实了吧！”为了躲避机器人巨大的蓝色拳头，尼治和勇治落到了地上。  
“这种笨重的机器人，只有傻瓜才会喜欢吧！”我居然又一次和敌人保持了同样的看法。  
“实在是太帅了！是机器人啊！”而名叫路飞的傻瓜再一次热泪盈眶。  
尼治和勇治那奇怪的圈圈眉毛同时一阵抽搐。  
我抬头打量这凭空出现的机器：飞机头，大拳头，银红相间的涂装上最显眼的是腰上那个黄底黑印的草帽标志，我对这一切太熟悉了，因为这就是之前路飞要求我做的“饼干将军”的样子。  
“太棒了啊！”还没等我说什么，路飞已经伸长手臂一把环住了机器人，接着整个人飞了上去死死地贴在了机器人身上。  
“哟！这就是——”我听到喇叭里一阵狠狠地拧鼻涕的声音，“弗兰基将军，哟！”  
“太帅了实在是太棒了哇哇哇！”  
“现在我要用肩膀上的大炮攻击你们！”  
“好棒！还有大炮！克力架你快看呀！你们都小心呀！”  
无论是我还是文斯莫克都没有出声搭理他，当然我们也一动不动，默契地保持着环臂看他的姿势，指望他能感到一丁点成年人的羞耻。  
——完全是我们自作多情了。  
又是一阵吵闹的音乐，我看到那个机器人的胸口张开一道门，接着一个蓝头发的怪人钻了出来。  
“弗兰基加农炮！”  
我面无表情地招手让饼干挡在身前。  
“喂，我要先声明一下。”尼治抱着双手一开始就在炮火的攻击范围之外，“我们只是约定要把路飞送过去，和他们可是一点关系也没有。”  
“呵呵。”我同时命令身后的饼干继续攻击文斯莫克。  
  
“路飞！”我又听到另一个声音，这次的哭腔就重多了，稚嫩的嗓音里浸满了咸味。  
一只仿佛是狸猫样的家伙从机器人胸口里跳了出来，一下次扑到了路飞脸上，这突如其来的一击让他们都掉到地上。当那只狸猫抬起头时，即使他满脸泪水，我还是从那顶大大的帽子和蓝色的鼻子认出他是草帽团的宠物“乔巴”。  
“路飞……路飞！”他哭得厉害极了，大概除了叫路飞的名字，连句完整的话也说不出来。路飞撑起胳膊莫名其妙地看着他，也任由他把鼻涕眼泪都糊在身上：“唉，真奇怪呢，你是狸猫吗？”  
“混蛋！我才不是狸猫！”结果乔巴居然一下子跳了起来，小蹄子也毫不客气地蹬了路飞一脚，他落回地上，狠狠地擦了把脸，露出一脸逞强出的坚毅来：“我是——托尼托尼·乔巴！是草帽海贼团的，船医！”  
结果句尾还是拖着鼻涕又漏出哭腔来。  
“啊你好呀！你是浣熊吗？”  
“是驯鹿啊混蛋！”  
“对不起嘛对不起！”  
“喂，乔巴！你怎么提前说啦！”  
“闭嘴！我本来就是比你先上船的前辈！”  
“哟——那我就是超级SUPER的——弗兰基！我是草帽海贼团的船工——哟！”  
路飞盘腿坐在地上，他拍着手，笑得咧出一口白牙：“哈哈哈哈你们都好有趣，我和你们打过吗？感觉你们都好熟悉！不过抱歉，我现在想不起来。”  
他很自然地说着，的的确确是非常遗憾的语气。  
结果是弗兰基和乔巴一起更大声地哭起来。  
“你们到底哭够了没有，烦死人了！”  
这次的声音我倒是很熟悉，那个橘色头发的女人也从机器人胸口里走了出来，当然还有那熟悉的乌云和烦人的雨。啊，她是“娜美”来着。  
“哟，漂亮的小妞！”看到她时，勇治和尼治的眼睛里都冒起了红心，声音里也都是下流的调笑。  
不过她的心情显然正糟糕得很：“你们磨磨唧唧真是慢死了！”她边说边落下的闪电，无差别地打在了我和尼治、勇治的位置，我又报废掉了一块发出焦糊味的饼干，而那两人虽然看起来没什么大碍，但每走几步，身体就发出电流滑过的声音，脸上也忍不住抽搐一下露出扭曲的表情，看起来像两台待维修的机器。  
路飞抬头瞧向她，微微瞪大了眼睛。  
天空开始下起雨来，越来越大，哗啦哗啦，似乎想把一切都淹没。  
娜美走到路飞面前，把湿淋淋的头发撩到脑后，她手里握紧那奇怪的作为武器的棒子，而路飞还是坐在地上，他像小狗一样甩了甩头发，眼睛始终看着她。  
“你也是草帽小子的船员吗？”  
娜美却没有如其他人那样介绍自己，她只是举起棒子朝着路飞脑袋敲了过去，不过被路飞灵巧地躲开了。  
“你怎么还坐在地上，不是要来见我们吗？”  
“啊啊抱歉抱歉。”路飞乖乖地站了起来，“好凶的女人啊！”  
我看到橘子色头发的女人眼圈到底还是红了，她的目光越过路飞的肩膀凶狠地落到我脸上，如果可能，怕是要把我焚烧殆尽。  
“喂，你们怎么提前来了。”勇治叉着腰，声音里透着不满。  
“你们实在太慢了。”弗兰基好不容易才止住眼泪，他跳下机器人，以一种让人深感欠扁的步伐走到文斯莫克面前，“交接棒了，你们，可以，滚，了。”  
“啊，你说什么？”勇治一抬胳膊就要上去打架，却被尼治一把拉住。  
“我们达成的协议是一直送他到岸边，现在这样你们能应付得了吗？”他说着指了指身后的我。  
“这就不要你们操心了。”  
我的头顶上始终有一片不断闪着磁暴的乌云，那些雨汹涌的毫不停歇地打在我的饼干士兵身上，间或降下几道雪亮的雷电。  
尼治看了我一眼，又看向无动于衷地路飞：“你还真是薄情呢。”  
“啊？”  
“你不去帮帮他吗？”  
“什么啊……”路飞一脸你少不瞧不起人的表情，于是扭过头冲我喊，“喂，克力架，要帮忙吗？”  
“你管好你自己吧！”  
听到他这样喊我，我连胸口都不觉轻松起来。听到我的回答，路飞也露出满意的笑容，而这当然让草帽团的三个家伙更加憎恨起了我，虽然不是我害的他们船长变成这样，但我还是挺乐意担这份罪过的。  
我粑了把因为雨水而垂下的头发，如果那个娜美以为我的饼干士兵还是之前那种一淋雨就软哒哒的货色，她可真是准备得不够充分，换句话说，也就是夺取的信念还不够强烈，所以之后也必须接受因此带来的结果。  
这样想着，我越发轻松起来，就像小时候经历的残酷训练，到最后已经连挪动手指的力气都没有了，反而变得无所畏惧，是啊，路飞本就是我们偷来的。  
——我终于这样承认了。  
那么无论怎样，至多不过是回到一开始敌对的身份。  
所以应该是草帽团比我更恐惧才对。  
所谓的小偷，便是能多占有一刻就是多划算一刻的存在。  
我感觉到自己脸上的笑容在逐渐扩大。  
我抬起手，身后依旧坚硬如铁的饼干士兵们同时举起比闪电还亮的兵刃。  
勇治猛然向其中一块饼干发起炮击，硝烟过后，虽然饼干中间炸出了一个洞，但它依旧纹丝不动地站立在地上，而且很快，那个缺口就被重新填满了。  
尼治戏谑地吹了声响亮的口哨：“那我们走了哦。”  
“啊，我们真的直接走了吗？”勇治难得脸上闪出很贴近人类的留恋的表情，但尼治已经朝向来时的方向并悬在了半空，“交易就是交易，没必要帮不相干的人解决麻烦。”  
在擦过路飞身边时，他微微压下墨镜：“我们的统帅有话让我转达你，虽然那个废物也姓文斯莫克，但是我们比他……”  
“这种废话根本没必要听！”娜美突然不由分说地捂住了路飞的耳朵，“你们的统帅还不知道在哪呢！”  
“就是呀！你们快点走吧！路飞不要听！”小宠物也在他脚边生气地跳着。  
“你们要说什么啊？”路飞虽然想扭头但是娜美强硬地按住了他的脖子，“放开我耳朵啦！”  
“还真是绝情的女人呢，利用完我们就再也没有好脸色。”尼治重新戴上墨镜。  
“还有12分钟。”他朝着路飞比着手势。  
即使路飞终于抢救出了自己的耳朵，乔巴和弗兰基也还在故意大肆制造噪音。不管怎样，尼治都是一副不紧不慢一定要把话讲完的样子。路飞专心地望着他，大概给了他错误的鼓励。  
“我叫尼治，我们还会再见面的。”他故意停顿了下，“也许到时候可以给你穿变身服哦！”  
“我叫勇治，你也要好好记住哦！”  
无论是造作的发型，还是故意耍酷的姿态都超级让我不爽，所以即使尼治和勇治飞快地逃离战场，我还是让两只饼干士兵追着他们而去，即使那两只离开我很远的距离，被打成碎片，也会纠缠他们好一会儿，如果能够顺便堵塞什么线路就更好不过了。  
  
“所以呢，现在是你们带着路飞继续跑吗？用那个大机器人吗？”我扛着剑，面向剩下的草帽团，“如果你们现在离开的话，我可以保证不追击你们，甚至愿意放你们逃出万国。”  
“啊，我可以坐机器人吗？”路飞被娜美抓着手，听了我的话眼睛又粘到了机器人上。  
“可惜了。”弗兰基一边说一边双手合并，我看到他奇怪的手心显出黑洞洞的炮口，“你有更拉风的东西坐！”  
当我跳起躲避炮击的时候，我看到妈妈的宙斯从娜美的武器棒子里冒出来，他迅速地膨胀变大，并且飞到路飞和娜美的脚下。  
“可是我比较想坐机器人……”  
“闭嘴啦你！”面对路飞诚实的愁眉苦脸，娜美气得又打向他的脑袋，但这次路飞仍旧毫不犹豫地躲开了。  
娜美的手挥了个空，在那儿突兀地停住。我看到她努力抿紧嘴唇，很快又变回刚才凶狠尖牙的样子：“你到底还想不想跟草帽小子打，快点给我上去！”  
当宙斯带着路飞、娜美和乔巴飞过我头顶的时候，我正和那台巨大的机器人比拼力气。  
“喂！宙斯，你居然敢背叛妈妈！”  
“我也不想的。”宙斯小小声地说，“可是娜美小姐的雷电实在太好吃了，我已经是她的仆人了。”  
我听到路飞哈哈哈的笑声快速远去。我让几只饼干士兵阻挡住机器人，自己掉头追赶他们。  
  
“必杀·绿星恶魔！”  
巨大的藤蔓随着又一个陌生的声音出现在我脚下，不对，应该说在我跳起来的瞬间，漫天凭空出现的藤蔓把我团团围住，他们如无数绿色的小蛇缠紧我的铠甲并且不断挤压收缩。  
“克力架！”路飞的声音里终于透露出一丝担心，我脚下用力，从饼干里跳出来，然而下一颗植物再次把我团团围住。  
“当当当——”弗兰基依旧在喇叭里哼着奇怪的歌，追上我的机器人肩膀上站着一个戴面具的男人，他扛着一柄比他还高的发射弹弓，在我再一次挣脱植物时，向我发射新的一波攻击。  
路飞坐着宙斯来到机器人身边，一脸惊奇地望着那个戴面具的男人。  
“你是谁？”  
“在你认清自己的命运前，我不会告诉你我的名字！”他扛着弹弓，声音喊得很响，手指指向远处的海岸线，一副英勇无敌的样子。  
“你也是草帽小子的同伴吗？”  
“我是他正义且强大的伙伴！”他收回双手交叠，肯定地点了点头，“你可以称呼我为——狙击王！”  
“狙击王好帅！”那只驯鹿尖叫着迎合着。  
“好厉害的样子！”路飞完全被感染了，于是狙击王更加得意起来。  
“我可是比草帽小子还要厉害！”  
“真的吗？那我们先打一场吧。”路飞说到做到，拳头立刻挥了出去，如果不是弗兰基将军接住狙击王，他已经掉到了地上摔了个嘴啃泥。  
“唉，你不怎么样嘛！”路飞不满地嘟起了嘴。  
“哪有说都不说就直接打过来的啊！”  
“都说了他不记得了。”娜美在路飞身边撑起下巴，脸上完全没有对同伴的同情倒是有几分看好戏的表情。  
狙击王哽了一下，回头又向我发射了一枚奇怪的炮弹，老实说我根本不相信这么远的距离还是在移动中他能击中我，但是那颗子弹居然准确的朝我飞来，更是瞄准了我的眼睛，我赶紧抬手用饼干铠甲挡住，结果那枚子弹直接炸开，爆发出臭不可闻的气味，熏得我停下脚步一阵干呕。  
“看！我就是这么厉害！”他又回头大言不惭地向路飞炫耀。  
  
连续不断的奔跑加上不断变出新的超硬饼干大大损耗了我的体力，我的气息也不由得混乱起来。原本很兴奋的路飞似乎也觉察到了我的疲惫，虽然还是端坐在宙斯身上，却转过身来盯着在后面努力躲避追赶的我。  
被路飞看见落下风的样子难免令人羞耻，但更让我羞耻的是因他这份在意而持续冒出的窃喜。_**我又赚到了**_，这幼稚的想法就是附在伤口上发痒的痂，让人难耐又蠢蠢欲动。我加快了脚步，眼睛紧紧盯着路飞，没有一个草帽团的成员强迫路飞坐在那里，他是自由的，随时可以跳下来。  
如果我开口，他会为我留下来吗？  
——然而我始终没有这样开口要求他。  
我只是一言不发地毫不停歇地追赶着他，就好像我们第一次见面那样。  
“克力架，别追了，我打败了草帽小子就回来。”路飞突然说。  
他很认真地和我保证着，脸上也没有了笑嘻嘻的表情。  
我不仅看着路飞，我也看着在他身边向我射来复杂目光的草帽团成员。  
我忍不住扬起笑容，虽然外面是那个陌生的饼干铠甲，但他们一定感受到了我得意的情绪，因为我故意大声地告诉他们：“你开什么玩笑，我怎么可能会放弃家人呢！”  
又一道故意的闪电炸响在我的脚边。  
“你们很欺负人唉。”路飞对着娜美说。  
“你不是觉得他很厉害吗，我们的赏金加起来都没他多。”  
“是吗？那真看不出来，你们明明都很可靠嘛！”  
“混蛋，谁准你这么说啊！”  
“我们可是敌人吧！”  
“即使你夸奖我我也不会高兴的，混蛋！”  
傻瓜的同伴也都是傻瓜。我突然这么觉得。  
然而海岸线越来越近了，突然而至的海风撩起路飞的头发，他像是要抓住什么似的盖住自己的脑袋，可是因为没有按住以为的东西而露出一丝疑惑的神色。  
“路飞，你身体不舒服吗？你出了好多汗。”乔巴关心地说，他的小蹄子摸了摸路飞的额头。  
“啊啊，没事没事。”路飞躲开他的手，“只是脑袋有点疼而已。”  
“这不是小事吧？”  
“真的没关系吗？”  
“乔巴，你要不要赶紧给他看下？”  
我咬了咬牙，从刚才我就注意到路飞明显比之前安静了许多，和这群昔日的同伴呆的越久，他想要记起过去的信念也就越强烈，也许他自己还没有意识到，但他的身体已经开始发出反馈。  
“你们不要再带着他跑了。路飞，根本没有草帽小子……”  
突然而至的寒冰冻住了我的脚，我一下摔在地上，但我根本不容自己停留，迅速地跳出饼干，扬起双手，然而诡异的事情在这时发生，我的手臂上突然长出另外两只手，仔细看还是女人的手，她们死死抓住我的手指，不让我拍击出新的饼干，这时那台机器人猛然出现在我身后，当路飞喊我的时候，那台机器已经迅速合拳朝我砸了下来。  
——正中一击。  
我被强大的力量砸进土里，地面都因为冲击而下榻了一块。  
虽然比不上路飞当时对我的攻击，我也还是痛得吐出了一口血沫。同时我看见，毋庸置疑地，机器人高高地跳起来，准备用自身重量加重力给我再一次的致命打击。  
更多女人的手出现死死按住我的双掌不让我拍出饼干。  
该死的——  
我瞪大眼睛，我绝不会逃避这一幕！就算是被打我也不能示弱。  
然而意料之中的攻击却没有如期发生，我看到巨大的冲力把弗兰基机器人连同上面的狙击王一起揍向一边，接着，我听到草鞋踩在草地上的声音。  
“你们太过分了，这根本不是公平的战斗。”  
是路飞愤怒的声音。  
我爬起来，看到他挡在我身前，而草帽团们站在我们对面。  
机器零件摩擦的声音响起在我耳边，弗兰基将军从我们头顶上跨了过去，他放下灰头土脸的弗兰基和狙击王，同时还有那个不知怎么就恢复实体的爆炸头布鲁克，以及另一个我在通缉令上看过的女人，妮可·罗宾。  
“路飞先生作为敌人还真是可怕呢，哟呵呵呵。”布鲁克的剑上冒着未消散的寒气。  
“这一点不是早就知道了，是吧，妮可·罗宾。”弗兰基架起了掌心炮。  
“是呢，从过去就一直是斗志满满的样子。”黑头发的女人微笑着，看向我的目光却分外寒冷。  
“路飞，别说我没有提醒你，你从前可是被我打得哇哇大哭过！”狙击王一边扛起弹弓一边却止不住地脚抖。  
“即使和路飞打我也不会害怕的。”这是虽然带着哭腔但是不知怎么就长出一对雄壮鹿角的乔巴。  
“我从刚才开始就很不爽你了，一副真的一点都想不起来的样子，你这个白痴，明明说过……”随着娜美的召唤，我们头顶的天空重新被黑色的云覆盖。  
  
** “没有我们你就活不下去的！”**


	12. Chapter 12

我真的不能理解他们是怎样的一群人。  
为了夺回船长，再次回到这个噩梦一样的地方，甚至为了制衡妈妈不惜引来更大的麻烦。  
可是面对失去记忆的路飞，他们也仿佛可以随时忘记他一样。  
——简直是抱着“打死他也不留给我们”的信念在战斗了。  
路飞虽然很强，但应付足够了解他的同伴，加上对方的密切配合，他也难免狼狈。不过路飞对于任何战斗都不会计较对方是不是耍阴招，所以即使被狙击王的粉末迷住了眼睛，被乔巴的鹿角顶飞，或者被布鲁克暂时冰冻，割伤，他也只会更加专注战斗而已，所以一番战斗下来，最终还是他的同伴结结实实挨了他的拳头。  
“站不起来认输就可以了。”路飞收回拳头，他哈了口气，脸上既有餍足的表情又带着更多的困惑。  
现在直面路飞的是跪倒在地的狙击王，他捂着被击中的腹部发出痛苦的吸气声，本来应该趁势追击的路飞在看到对方吐出一口血后，还是停了下来，其他人都七零八落地倒在一边，搞得一直没出手只是干看着的我显得分外多余。  
“喂，路飞，算了……”我拍了拍路飞的肩膀，他却背对着我依旧僵硬地站在那儿。他盯着狙击王手掌中的血，那个滑稽的面具已经被打坏了，露出一张长着长鼻子，可笑男人的脸。  
“乌，乌……”路飞皱紧了眉，对他来说这不算是苦战，可他的喘息却比刚才急促了很多，他的嘴唇不知什么时候显出不正常的红艳色泽，明明出了汗的脸却越发苍白起来，我感觉手掌下的他在不自觉地颤抖着。  
“路飞，你想起来了吗，是我啊……”狙击王撑着弹弓颤颤巍巍地站起来，一边大声咳嗽一边靠近路飞，“我的名字，你可以的，路飞，你可以想起我名字的……”  
我无声地叹息着，挥动手掌把还在挣扎的长鼻子男人彻底拍进土里，期间想要阻挡我的人都被我轻松地踢开。  
是的，能力不够的话认输就可以了，躺在地上的话一切都更容易不是吗？  
你们已经竭尽全力了，已经有了足够说服自己放弃的理由了。  
“路飞，你是不是头很疼，我们……”我按着路飞的肩膀，路飞很生气地扭头看我。  
“你干嘛啊？他是我的敌人吧。”  
我被他冷峻的面容刺得后脑勺发酸，手也不由得垂了下去。  
我看见狙击王颤抖的手正死死攥住路飞，用力到发白的骨节都从颜色鲜艳的血中透出来，路飞蹲下身，对方便得寸进尺地把整个身体都压上来，我想打开那只血污的手，然而电光火石间，我看见这个狡猾的男人捂在腹部的指尖闪烁过异样的光芒。  
“小心！”  
  
  
“啊！！！！！你们好卑鄙！！！！！！”  
路飞虽然如愿以偿地坐上了机器人，现在却气愤地大吼着，他愤怒的声音惊飞了一群树丛间的鸟雀。  
“海贼就是这样了，你以为我们是在过家家吗？”娜美站在宙斯上居高临下嚣张地望着他。  
“都说了我狙击王是很厉害的！好了，现在就把我的大名响响亮亮地告诉你吧，我就是乌索普！是打败你的男人，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
路飞生气地瞪了他一眼，长鼻子迅速后退，和那只驯鹿抱在一起如筛糠似的抖起来。  
“路飞，不要生气了，你看按机器人这里可以跳出一个小柜子，里面有点心哦！”罗宾和路飞正一起坐在大踏步奔跑的机器人身上，罗宾把被风吹乱的头发别在耳后，脸上愉快的表情仿佛是在郊游，“来，尝一下，这是厨师先生出发前特地给你做的。”说着居然端起碟子亲自叉了块蛋糕给路飞。  
“哦哦哦这个好神奇！嗯……好好吃！”  
即使不是昔日的同伴，随便什么人给他食物也不会拒绝吧，真的太好骗了……  
戴着海楼石手铐的我看着正吃得开心的路飞不由得这么怀疑。  
“如果没有你这个烦人精在身边，食物的确就可以了，我们也不用受这些多余的伤。”我想如果不是怕路飞发现，娜美这个恶毒的女人一定早就把我给杀了，比如此刻，他也总趁着路飞不注意的时候踩上我一脚，“都怪你，浪费了我们唯一一副手铐。”  
……你们还真是不择手段啊。  
“克力架不要担心，等我打败了草帽小子，他们自然就会放了你。”路飞遥远地看了我一眼，又沉迷在了弗兰基向他展示的神奇机器人功能上。  
“你现在可以按我的鼻子。”  
“好的，我按了。”  
“哔哔哔——”弗兰基嘴里模仿着机器人的声音，头发随即炸开变成了大便头，同时奶头开始闪烁七彩的光。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈太酷了！”  
“哟呵呵呵呵，我也好想过去和路飞先生一起玩。”  
“我也是！”  
“我也想！”  
“坐不下了，闭嘴！”  
被这群人暗算的我真是太丢脸了，妈的！  
  
  
“啊就快到了。”  
虽然还没有彻底跑出森林，但我们已经能够清晰地听到海浪声了。  
“你明明没了妈妈的生命纸，为什么还能控制这些霍米兹？”我被故意隔离开来，只能和娜美他们坐在一起。从踏入诱惑森林开始，一路的畅通无阻就让我产生了怀疑，现在也没有其他事好做，我便直截了当的把心中的疑惑说了出来。  
娜美睨了我一眼并不打算回应我，倒是在前方奔跑的布鲁克发出了那奇怪的笑声：“这就是音乐的魅力，因为我是灵魂之王嘛！”  
“闭嘴，不要给敌人多余的情报。”娜美呵责道，又扭头看我，我也不服输地看着她，我们互相对视着，这个女人似乎想起什么有趣的事，突然眉眼一弯，不过露出的是更加恐怖的笑容罢了：“喂，你见过那种好不容易有了主人结果又被抛弃的野兽没有？”我不明所以，她眯起眼更凑近了我一点：“一会儿就丢你去喂野兽。”  
宙斯一个滑翔，满目的绿色里突然就撞进了一片波光粼粼的蓝。  
大海就在眼前了。  
“那你看过被偷走宝物而发怒的怪物没有？”我也轻声地说，腰带上别着的装饰镜子这时在阳光下反射出刺眼的光，“你就快要见到了。”  
  
强大的风压猝然降临，当所有人感受到的时候，白色的糯米已经如海浪般席卷而来，草帽团们被卷进这乳白色的海啸中，只有我和路飞安然无恙地站了起来。  
伴随着卡塔库栗的到来，各种霍米兹们疯狂地四处逃窜，视线开阔起来，我们背后是一望无际的大海，而面前的诱惑森林则整整后退了一大截。  
就好像是故意给我们所有人空出一块最后的舞台。  
“哟，你来啦！”路飞欢快地笑着，挥舞着橡胶手臂。  
卡塔库栗照旧围着他那个毛绒绒的围巾，当看到路飞后，脸色缓和下来，他不紧不慢地走着，笔直且目不斜视，衬得脚边的草帽团成员犹如黏在捕虫纸上的可怜小虫。  
当卡塔库栗想要触碰路飞的时候，三道有力的剑气破空而来，这剑气来得迅猛又安静，它们精准地避开了路飞，完全冲着卡塔库栗而去，如果卡塔库栗没有预见，此刻不仅他的手腕被切断了，身体也早被切成了三截。  
路飞手臂一捞把暂时没有能力的我拽到身边。  
我们看到一名绿头发的男人从海岸线处走来，他的手随意地搭在刀柄上，三把刀都挎在腰边，腰上还围着一个可笑的肚兜。  
“哟，你好慢。”他漫不经心地对路飞说。  
“还不是你太会迷路才费这么大劲！”裹在糯米里的娜美一边努力呼吸一边气愤地喊。  
“看得见目标的话，谁会走错啊！”他还是那副懒撒的架势，眼睛却亮得逼人，他走向我们，眼睛却紧咬着路飞，像一匹狼，每一步都在仗量捕食猎物的最短距离。  
他太饿了，所以反而一点也不急，要把所有的力气都用在必要的地方。  
男人走得很慢，但他注定要走到路飞面前。  
“你就是草帽小子吗？”  
“我怎么可能是那个笨蛋。”他嗤了一声，挑起的嘴角毫无笑意，他又走了几步，走到完全突破了路飞的私人空间，他们互相凝视着彼此，绿发男人突然抽出了刀破空划下，承载着万钧力道的锋利刀刃最后却盈盈停在路飞的鼻尖，连一根头发丝都没有碰到。  
仿佛是落下的一个轻轻的吻。  
路飞的笑容倒映在雪亮的刀身上。  
在他身后，隔空而出的刀气劈开了卡塔库栗的糯米禁锢，草帽团的其他成员终于顺利站了起来。  
“你要带我去见他吗？”  
“不，你要打倒我才能见到他。”  
路飞嘻嘻笑着，男人收回了刀，他只有一只完好的眼睛，因此他看向路飞的眼神格外专注，甚至透出点让人不适的占有欲。  
然而路飞却似乎感觉不到这些，他兴奋地攥紧拳头，已经跃跃欲试了。  
“你很强，我喜欢。”  
** “那是当然的，不然怎么配得上海贼王呢！”**  
这对话让绿头发男人的眼里终于有了点温柔的暖色，他的回答透着一种稀松平常的语气，就像在谈论天气。  
“嗳，可是我才是会成为海贼王的人。”  
“这种事打过才知道吧。”  
“说的也是呢！”  
他们同时笑起来，仿佛老友在闲聊般轻松自在。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
绿发的剑士沉默了会儿，不仅是我，我感觉到连我身旁草帽团的其他成员都跟着紧张起来。好在他终于还是叹了口气，开口回答了他。  
“罗罗诺亚·索隆。”  
“……罗洛，罗诺……你名字好难啊，叫你绿毛崽算了。”  
我听到身旁的狙击王发出被掐住脖子才会发出的那种恐惧的抽气声。  
“你还真绝情啊。”男人冲着路飞龇了龇牙，“只叫索隆的话就会记住吧。”  
“索……隆……啊的确……索隆，索隆！”路飞在唇齿间咀嚼着那两个发音，随后他扭头看向卡塔库栗，语调欢快地宣布道，“这是我和索隆的战斗，你们不准插手！”  
我偷偷看了眼卡塔库栗，他什么都没说，一会儿后居然乖乖地席地坐下了。草帽团的其他人也重新聚在一起，无所顾忌地坐在我们旁边。我晃了晃手上的手铐，娜美装作看不见的样子，我咬着牙也不甘示弱地坐了下来。  
“索隆，我要来了哦。”路飞握紧了拳头，摆出战斗的架势。  
“哦。”索隆回应着他，目光在路飞带着伤口的拳头上掠过，飘向我和卡塔库栗的方向。  
** “砍完他，我就砍了你。”**这是索隆对卡塔库栗说的第一句话。  
然后，他们迫不及待地投入了和对方的战斗中。  
  
“完全没有留情啊。”  
我看着眼前的战斗喃喃自语。  
随着时间的推移，周围处处留下他们战斗的痕迹：大地上散乱深刻的刀痕，被打断歪斜的树木，还有他们在彼此身上留下的的伤口。卡塔库栗在我们身前用糯米筑起了一道低矮的防御墙，用来抵挡两人战斗带来的冲击，也许是出于让路飞专心战斗的考虑，他居然也给草帽团的人造了一个，不过对方完全没有领情罢了，看向我们还是那副“希望我们立刻死掉”的表情。  
不过彼此彼此，我也挺希望他们立刻死掉的。  
由此看来，一副适应良好、心无旁骛的卡塔库栗反而成了我们这群人中的和平大使。  
“路飞会赢吗？”无人说话的安静让人难耐，我忍不住询问卡塔库栗，他睃了我一眼，目光又缓慢地回到路飞身上。  
“我不知道。”  
他瞥眼，发现草帽团也正心照不宣地偷偷看我们。  
“我还没有看到真正的结局。”  
我和草帽团们居然都松了口气。  
  
路飞的拳头击飞了索隆的一记斩击，但索隆也在他的小腿上留下了一道新鲜的伤口。  
“差一点点啊。”绿发男人因为咬着刀所以用奇怪的腔调说。  
“这可是我要对你说的！”路飞咧了咧牙，人还在空中就发出了下一波攻击。  
剑气与拳风纠缠在一起，明明互相对抗，却形成一种奇妙的旋律，裹夹在其中的两人也像是在演奏音乐一样，露出沉醉的神色。  
“这样对他们有什么好处，根本是两败俱伤。”我故意提高了声音。  
“你说得对。”卡塔库栗虽然回答了我，却是敷衍的语调，“但现在不要考虑这种事情。”  
我不满意卡塔库栗这过分冷静的冷酷，他该在这时拿出决断，解决敌人，而不是像自己的糯米雕像和我坐在一起。  
“你不觉得很漂亮吗……”像是为了安抚我的不安，他又缓缓地说，我想要反驳什么，最终却只狠狠按住膝盖强迫自己再耐心看下去。我不知道卡塔库栗注意到没有，路飞除了战斗还在应付另一种“痛苦”，他的速度在不由自主的变慢，汗也多得不正常，不，我想这是所有人都能看出的事，因为那个绿头发的男人也明显没有用尽全力。  
“如果路飞什么都想不起来的话，你们还要他吗？”  
卡塔库栗突兀的声音突然落在沉默的沙滩上。  
草帽海贼团的每个人脸上都显出无法掩藏的痛苦，那只宠物又一副要哭出来的样子，这种从内心深处迸发的“拒绝”连愤怒都冲淡了。  
“记忆是相互的。”历史学家沉声说道，“只要有一方能够保有记忆，那么记忆就能被证明是真实存在的。多余的事情，就不需要你操心了。”  
虽然看不到卡塔库栗的脸，但我知道他在围巾里笑了笑：“你说得对。**只要有人记得就好。**”  
  
不远处两人的战斗已经进入白热化阶段，路飞的拳头抵着索隆的刀，他们咬紧牙齿，凶狠地较着劲，眼中都闪烁着被斗志灼烧的求胜欲望。  
卡塔库栗微微瞪大了眼睛。  
“路飞。”他的声音不大，我不知道他预见了什么，但声音里透出明显的担忧，我不由得站起来。  
“没用的。”狙击王躲在离我们最远的地方，手里晃动着一个奇怪的贝壳，“这里的声音都被音贝吸收了，你喊得多大声路飞都不会听见。”  
然而卡塔库栗只是哼了声，再没有露出着急的样子，同时，他又悄悄按住了想要上前的我。  
  
全神贯注中的路飞突然往一侧偏过身子，而正是因为他这刻意的动作，我才能注意到一股看不见的力量，在几秒后，突然切开空气，重重地落在路飞刚才站的位置，虽然躲开了正面直击，但强大的冲击波还是让路飞滚到了一边，一脑袋扎进沙地里。  
“唔唔唔唔！”他努力拔着脑袋，但总是不成功，那股看不见的力量又来到他身边，意外的是这次却没有攻击他，反而把他给拉了出来。  
“你们作弊！”路飞气得不行，“你们怎么又这样！”他瞪视着索隆，在对方明显心虚扭头不看他后，又冲着在一边观战的草帽团大吼，“到底是什么东西？”  
“啧。你什么时候有了这么麻烦的能力？”另一个声音凭空响起，我看到路飞突然捂着脑门后退了几步，一副被人弹了的样子。  
“谁？”他四处寻找着。  
“咦，怎么又不行了，所以刚才只是白痴的过度敏感吧？”  
随着说话声，一个人影慢慢在路飞面前显现出来。  
黑色的披风，红色的领巾，大大的数字“3”和熟悉的同款墨镜。  
“是勇治啊！”路飞握着拳头击了下手掌。  
“你怎么会记得那个名字啊！”刚才还悠哉哉的隐身人立刻暴怒起来，一把拉下了面罩，类似的圈圈眉，却留着山羊胡子，还长着一头金发——果然是文斯莫克家那个叫“山治”的小子。  
“唉不是吗？明明都是圈圈眉毛。”  
“根本不一样啊，你个混蛋，是在装傻吗！”山治一把揪起路飞的领子，结果被索隆一刀差点砍到手。  
“你干什么绿藻头？”  
“你个好色河童连简单的偷袭都不会吗，之前那么多次机会……”  
“你一直贴着路飞打，每次都挡在路飞和我之间，我看你个脑袋里塞满筋肉的家伙，根本没有仔细听作战计划！”  
“哈？明明是你喘气声太大被路飞听到了……”  
“放屁，明明你都没有注意到，我刚才真该先踢了你的绿毛脑袋再单独解决路飞。”  
“哈？我从一开始就知道你在哪里，好几次为了不露出破绽我还得改变攻击方向，早知道这样我就先劈了你，只有我一个人的话现在早就搞定了。”  
“啊？你在吹什么，就算你直接砍向我也不过是挠痒痒罢了，明白没有‘绿毛崽？”  
“啊？当时路飞如果肯听我的根本不会有现在这堆破事！我忍你很久了，‘勇治’！”  
“你又想打架是不是？”  
“是啊，当时根本没有打够，现在正合我意……”  
““干脆就趁他想不起来，我先砍了/踢飞你算了！””  
“……”  
“……”  
  
“啊啊……又开始了……”娜美无力地扶额。  
“索隆……山治……不要打了！路飞还在……”  
“乔巴，不要喊了，我们的声音也都被吸收了。”  
“啊，那要怎么办？”  
“哟呵呵呵这不是作战完全失败了吗！”  
“看起来的确是呢，所以当时在讲作战计划的时候，两位都没有在听呢。”  
“果然都靠不住，还是要看我弗兰基大爷，哟——”  
  
我看得目瞪口呆。  
卡塔库栗也微微皱着眉，在我身边喃喃地说：“一堆废话。”  
  
“喂，你们还打不打呀？”路飞努力想要挤进索隆和山治中间，不过那两个家伙这时候似乎完全忘记了他的存在，一刀一腿打得起劲。  
“你刚才是靠战斗服隐身吗？”  
“你不是说要打败我吗？”  
“我可以摸一下你的战斗服吗？”  
“你不要帮我挡呀，我可以自己打回去的。”  
“喂，你们不要互相打了，要打打我吧！”  
“啊啊啊——我真的要生气了！”  
  
卡塔库栗终于站了起来。  
“你要干什么你要干什么，路飞刚才说了不要打扰他战斗的吧！”狙击王立刻咋咋呼呼地喊起来。  
“对呀对呀。”小驯鹿也在一旁帮腔。  
卡塔库栗冷冷地看了过去，两人立刻又瑟瑟发抖地抱作一团躲在了历史学家和变态机器人的后面。  
“你们不是早就作弊了吗？”  
随着卡塔库栗的声音，两堵糯米墙同时融化坍塌，然后又飞快地再次凝结向剩余的草帽团成员袭去。  
与此同时，我听到路飞清脆的声音响起：“四档——弹跳人。”  
  
“哎真是……”索隆和山治终于停下了打斗，一起看向被黑红色霸气包裹身体，却异常轻盈的一蹦一跳的路飞。  
“这是什么造型啊，也太——奇怪了吧。”山治啧了声，却认真打量着路飞。  
“也就只有他才想得出这种怪招呢。”索隆拿刀背敲了敲肩颈，脸上却全然是赞赏的神色。  
“战斗前还脱鞋子，以为每次都会有人跟在后面帮你捡鞋子吗？”山治一脸揶揄，他已经收起了战斗服，忽而燃起的火光照亮了他的脸，一会儿，白色的烟雾就从点燃的烟头上升了起来，“不过这种破地方的垃圾鞋子丢了也好。”  
“如果我打赢你们！”路飞跳了两下，变黑的眼周像涂了华丽的油彩，更衬得他双目炯炯有神，“你的战斗服就要给我，你最好的一把刀也要给我。”  
“哎——真敢说呢！”索隆系紧了头巾，在阴影下扬起嚣张的笑容，“什么‘你’，已经和你说了一次名字吧？”  
“啊，是索隆。”  
“那我呢？”  
“……卷眉仔？”  
“是山治啊！山——治——，很好记吧！比旁边的路痴剑士好记多了啊！”  
“啊，那个鼻血男不用记住也没关系……”  
“你又想打是不是！”  
一记重拳打断了他们的争吵，虽然两人都及时躲开了，但深深凹陷的地面还是触目惊心。  
“现在这个状态的我可是很厉害的。”雾状的霸气缠绕在路飞周围，他吐了口气，“不要小瞧我！”  
一滴汗水从他额角正好滚落下来，滑过他的眉梢，又在脚下的沙土里留下一点深色的痕迹。  
“怎么会小瞧你呢……”山治点了点鞋尖，红色的火焰从黑色的皮鞋上燃起，“喂，仙人掌，不要死了哦，不然到时候安慰他的时候只能说你是迷路走丢了。”  
“啊，如果是你的话，我就直接告诉他——因为你实在太弱自己下船了。”  
拳、脚、刀，互相碰撞的三股霸气，向四周扩散出一场不小的风暴。  
  
** “就算能提前预见又怎么样？我们的未来可不是靠你决定的。”**  
卡塔库栗的糯米被树枝与手臂共同铸成的防护网挡了下来，之前一直停歇状态的弗兰基将军再次站了起来，挡在了卡塔库栗和路飞之间，剩余的草帽团员们是距离我们更近的一层防线，就连一直胆小的狙击王和小驯鹿都毫无惧色的冲卡塔库栗摆出战斗的姿态，就好像之前的一切都是他们伪装的。  
“你们是故意引诱他使用四档吗？虽然他之后的衰弱是你们的目的，但是就靠他们两个真的可以打赢他吗？他现在和之前可不同了。”  
“你在说什么蠢话，人每时每刻当然都是不同的。”乌索普戴上了护目镜，拉满了弓弦。  
“我们可不是一直被路飞保护着才能在海上航行。”乔巴不知道吃了什么东西，突然变得比卡塔库栗还要巨大。  
“而是因为路飞能一直深深信赖和依靠我们，他才能勇往直前！”新的乌云再次在我们头顶汇聚，同时宙斯也从娜美的天候棒里飞出，变得暴戾凶狠。  
“你们是要挑战我吗？”卡塔库栗站在我身前，但他的声音里没有愤怒，我甚至听出一丝释然的意味。  
“**我们可是海贼王的伙伴，**打你，绰绰有余啦！”  
在面对卷起的糯米巨浪，他们毫不畏惧地响亮地回答了我们。  
  
  
妈妈和凯多的战斗，百兽团和BIG MOM团的战斗，路飞和他船员的战斗，草帽团和卡塔库栗的战斗，居然同时在蛋糕岛上发生了。  
我坐在地上，手腕上是沉甸甸的海楼石手铐，一定是因为手铐的关系，我才会有坠入海洋的窒息感。  
草帽团的顽强和配合意外地让卡塔库栗没法全神贯注在路飞身上，而且我也觉得他是故意没有痛下杀手的。我不知道如果是我今天在卡塔库栗的位置上会怎么处理这件事情，杀了路飞真正的同伴后我还能问心无愧地面对冲我展开笑容的他吗？  
我的目光再一次不由自主地落到海岸边深陷战斗的路飞身上，血珠滴落到沙土里最终会沉淀出深沉的颜色，三个全力战斗的男人在那里绘制属于自己的图腾。曾经的我也和路飞这样竭尽全力地战斗过，我看到索隆和山治脸上闪烁的嗜血狂热，无论是他们击中路飞还是被路飞击中，都甘之如饴，因为路飞在此时此刻又一次完完全全地注视着他们，只看着他们，满心满脑里只有他们。  
** 这也是一种占有。**  
当时的我真是愚蠢，好胜的心和轻敌的傲慢不仅让我被路飞打败，也让我错失了更珍贵的东西。  
我也完全理解了为什么卡塔库栗会在和路飞战斗结束后做出那样可怕的决定。  
以预见闻名的卡塔库栗在那一刻却偏偏失明，用属于自己的独一无二的“期待”来交换虚假的“别人的东西”。  
——这个叫路飞的小鬼真是可怕。  
除了超高的战斗天赋外，他显然对人和人之间的界限有着非凡的掌控。  
当时的卡塔库栗也许以为自己才是布下囚笼的那个，但路飞就好像树枝间看起来渺小脆弱的蜘蛛，晃动着细瘦的足，用若即若离的线把所有人粘在他肆意编织的网中。当意识到的时候，一切都已经晚了。  
我也好。  
卡塔库栗也好。  
他的同伴也好。  
我们都已经被他缠住了。  
即使挣脱逃离，也永远会记住身体被蛛丝粘住的滋味。  
毕竟，那是最纤细温柔的牢笼。  
  
** 我们把路飞丢了吧。**  
  
逃脱的机会只有一次。


	13. Chapter 13

  
山治撑在地上，手捂住肋骨的部位，最终还是憋不住吐出一口血。  
索隆擦了擦眼睛，又擦了擦，才勉强把糊住眼睛的血给擦干净。  
“该死的，他那个奇怪的能力……”山治颤巍巍地站起来，之前的香烟早就在打斗中被拧歪了，但他又给自己点上新的一根。  
“变得很更强了呢，那么在这儿也不算亏。”  
“是呢。”  
两人沉默地看了对方一眼又同时扭过头去撇了撇嘴。  
“哈……都，都说了我……很厉害了。”路飞大口大口喘气着，继续在地上保持着弹跳，他身上的伤比之前的更多了，但更严重的是他完全混乱的呼吸频率，他眉目间显露出越来越无法隐藏的痛苦神色，“我一定会打败你们，然后打败草帽小子。”  
“一直草帽小子，草帽小子的，你能想起他长什么样子吗？”山治抖了下烟灰，眯起眼睛。  
“我，我想不起来了。”  
“如果是重要的敌人，怎么可能会轻易忘掉。”  
“闭嘴，我迟早会想起来的。”  
“努力想想呢，草帽小子，一定会有一顶草帽吧，是黄色的呢。”山治又深深吸了口烟，吐出的话语却很温柔。  
“还是个路痴。”索隆不知想起了什么忍不住笑起来却不小心牵扯到嘴角的伤口。  
“每天嚷嚷着要吃肉怎么都吃不饱。”  
“个子也不高，却很能打。”  
“是啊，意外的是靠得住的家伙，不然也没法做我们的船长。”  
“明明是旱鸭子却永远坐在最高的地方，他啊，就是要所有人第一眼就看见他。”  
“很狡猾呢。”  
““真想他啊，赶紧打完就能见到他了。””  
话音刚落，两人颇为气恼地又同时啧了声。  
“不要学我……”山治说到一半就闭了嘴。  
索隆更是连嘴都懒得回。  
似乎突然没有争锋相对的必要了。  
“你们不要说了，我，我头好疼……”路飞停了下来，脚踩在地上，他又坚持了会儿，最终还是弯下身抱住了脑袋。  
“上了。”  
“对不起啊。”  
就在这一刻，山治敏捷地踩上索隆挥出的刀，借着刀势猛然跳到路飞身后，在路飞转身时一把抱住了他，同时索隆也一步踏上，在路飞背后举起了那把白鞘菱纹的大快刀。  
  
“路飞！”  
早在这一切发生前，卡塔库栗已经向着沙滩上的三人跑了过去，而我紧紧跟着他，在我们身后，粘稠的糯米合围成一座坚固的笼子把被打得遍体鳞伤的草帽团锁在其中。  
然而在前进道路上不知道什么时候埋下的种子，在这时肆意长出张牙舞爪的荆棘，不仅拖慢了卡塔库栗的脚步，也阻挡了我们的视线。  
“路飞！”  
我的耳朵里不仅有风声，也有着草帽团们的呼喊，随着逼近，还有越来越大的海浪翻涌的声音。  
  
“砍下去！”  
山治紧紧地抱着路飞，不给他任何逃脱的机会，而索隆挥剑，却在逼近路飞的时刻刀身反转，刀背向下，如一道白色闪电，朝着路飞的后颈，没有一丝犹豫地砍下。  
在距离一步之遥的地方，路飞在卡塔库栗眼前被一击即中。  
所有人都停了下来。  
“嗯——”路飞咬紧牙关，只从嗓子里发出一声破碎的呻吟，他的脑门上憋出青筋，手也不由自主地抱紧了身前的山治，然而下一刻他双眼一翻，吐出一口白气。  
四档状态解除了。  
力量的余波贴着地面四散而去。索隆还保持着握刀的姿势面容僵硬，山治仰面朝天躺着，金色的刘海遮住他的眼睛。路飞安静地趴在他身上，脸贴他肩膀，眼睛死死地闭着。  
山治的一记咳嗽最终打破沉静。  
索隆迅速收刀入鞘，和山治几乎同时把路飞撑了起来。  
“怎么样？”  
“晕了吗？”  
我和卡塔库栗都沉默地站着，他没有在这时发动攻击。  
“唔……唔……”  
“嗯？”  
“啊——好疼！”路飞猛得睁开眼睛，一下子大喊起来，索隆和山治都被这突如其来的转变惊得一愣，但路飞已经捂着自己的后颈继续哇哇大叫着，“好疼啊，好疼！真的好疼，好……”  
路飞眼睛一闭，往前一倒，这回则正好倒在了索隆怀里。  
““……他是真的迟钝啊。””  
“你怎么又学我！”  
“砍了你啊！”  
然而两人突然又燃起的争斗没有继续下去，因为一个阴影落在了昏迷过去的路飞脸上，卡塔库栗冷漠地望着他们，对上那两道同样不甘示弱且恶劣的视线。  
索隆一手搂紧路飞一手再次握上了刀柄，而山治则穿上了战斗服。  
我们身后则响起糯米牢笼被大炮打碎的声音。  
卡塔库栗垂下眼睛，只是默不作声地凝视着路飞。谁也没有主动发起攻击，当卡塔库栗抬起手的时候，我感觉不到丝毫战意，他移动手指，目的是想摸一摸路飞昏迷的脸。  
索隆抱着路飞后退了一点。  
海浪声近在耳畔。  
卡塔库栗抬起头缓缓看了眼大海，再次把目光沉了下去。  
几秒后，一个大浪打上沙滩，把我和卡塔库栗连同路飞他们一起卷入深蓝色的海洋中，我努力挣扎着，看到甚平带着一群鱼人向我们游过来，我开始不断往下沉，一连串的气泡阻挡了我的视线，而我视线的尽头是路飞被索隆和山治拉着，向着头顶上方的，明亮的光游去。  
是太阳吧，今天其实是个好天气。  
而我，向着更黑更冷的海底沉去。  
  
  
切。  
虽然知道我肯定不会死，但呼吸上第一口空气后，我还是有种死里逃生的庆幸感。  
我大口大口地呼吸着，视线慢慢清晰，接着意识到大半个身体正泡在海水里。匆匆扫了眼，我就知道自己原来被关在一个岩洞里，洞外海水猛烈地拍打着礁石，激起的回声在石壁间回荡，天然形成的深潭成为关押能力者的最佳水牢。我只有脑袋露出水面，脖子以下都困在一张特殊的坚韧的网下面，而卡塔库栗就在我身边，和我一样露出一个脑袋。  
路飞躺在我对面的石台上，草帽团的其他人正紧张地围在他身边，甚平则坐在我和卡塔库栗的旁边。我想我并没有晕多久，因为路飞的情况不允许做过长的奔波，这里一定还在万国境内，但他们是怎么安然藏身在这里的实在很可疑，即使有甚平的帮助也不该连一点痕迹都没人发现，直到我看到布琳走进来，一切就昭然若揭了。  
布琳看了我和卡塔库栗一眼，紧张地深深鞠了个躬：“对不起，哥哥。”这时山治走过来，她明显地脸红了。  
啊，我们夏洛特家族的人真的都这么恋爱脑吗？我油然而生一种无力感，同时听到卡塔库栗也发出同样的叹息。  
布琳手里还拎着那个小黑箱子，原来她早就把路飞被篡改的原始记忆偷偷拷贝了一份。她拿着那叠厚厚的胶片，却没有立刻动手，而是咬着嘴唇不安地看着山治。  
“布琳小姐是有什么问题吗？”  
所有人都紧张地看着她，搞得布琳的脸更红了。  
“看什么看，你们想死吗！呀，我不是这个意思！”她吞吞吐吐地从捂住脸的指缝间看向草帽团成员，“路飞的记忆被封闭太久了，之前我从来不需要再给别人恢复记忆……毕竟都是一群渣滓罢了！啊！我不是这个意思……我的意思是我也不知道一会儿我给他恢复记忆会不会发生其他情况……”  
“发生其他情况是什么意思？”娜美焦急地问。  
“还是会想不起来吗？”布鲁克前倾身子，黑洞洞的眼睛吓得布琳一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不是，是因为一下子想起太多可能会记忆混乱……哈哈搞不好直接就傻了呗！啊！这是瞎说的！我不是想说这个……我的意思是，人的大脑一下子接收太多记忆，就算记忆都在，他也会有选择的接受一些，就好像沙滩上所有沙子都在，但我们只能看到表面的那一层，你不管怎么翻动沙粒，永远是最上层的被人看见。”  
“也就是说……他可能还是会不记得我们。”罗宾冷静地总结道。  
“如果这样的话，那把他这段时间的记忆剪掉呢？”乌索普突然说。  
“说得对啊！”原本都焉头耷脑的乔巴一下又开心起来，“乌索普你好厉害！”  
布琳抿紧了嘴，偷偷看了我们一眼。  
她的目光显然没有逃过娜美的眼睛，这个橘子色头发的女人转向我们毫不客气地说：“这不是理所当然的吗，你们只是把他当做一个战力吧，记不记得你们又有什么关系？”  
我咬着牙说不出一句话来，紧窄的丝网在我的脖子上勒出一道道血痕。  
“不要太用力，克力架。”卡塔库栗在这时出声阻止我。  
娜美瞪着卡塔库栗，这个狡猾的女人站了起来，脸上带着豁然开朗的表情，她真是胆大包天，居然把武器棒子直接戳到了卡塔库栗的脸上：“你不是有预见能力吗，一会儿布琳给路飞恢复记忆，会发生什么，你看见了吗？”说着，棒子一端威胁性的爆出闪电火花。  
“娜美小姐……”甚平在这时缓缓地摇了摇头，娜美看了他一眼，便又把武器拿离了一些。  
然而这些都未让卡塔库栗生气，他只是盯着路飞，最后说：“我尊重你们的决定。”  
“娜美！如果我们擅自决定篡改路飞的记忆，那么和他们又有什么区别？”  
一直沉默的索隆在这时开口，他一说完，整个岩洞里大家都安静下来。  
山治虽然没有说话，但他的眼神显然也赞同了这位死对头。他摸索了一阵口袋掏出香烟，抖了抖才发现烟都被海水浸湿了，他嗤了一声，把烟包重新揣回兜里：“如果路飞真的想不起我……们。”  
** “那就创造新的记忆。”**索隆扫视了一圈最终握紧了路飞的手，“都已经有这个觉悟了吧？”  
“没错。”草帽团的所有人便都这么决定了。  
  
即使他们是我们的敌人，在这一刻，我也被这种气魄所震撼。  
我多么希望这一切只是他们逞强装装样子，但看到草帽团成员的眼神，我相信他们已经做好了路飞想不起他们的准备。他们是义无反顾地信赖着自己的船长，这种信赖简直到了让人嫉妒的地步。  
我看到布琳坚定地点了点头，她甚至没再看我们，动手把胶片塞进路飞的脑子里。  
  
路飞的眼珠在眼皮下一阵急剧地转动，他的手抽搐了一下，立刻被敏感的剑士发觉了，即使刚才有了彻底的准备，这个时候他脸上的担忧还是无法隐藏地展露出来。年轻的剑士跪在路飞身边，一眨不眨地望着他。所有人也都围了上去，完全遮住了我的视线。  
“喂，喂！”  
没有人搭理我，就连甚平都站起来伸长了脖子。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”伴随着路飞的大喊，一群人被他大力地推开，也许这一反应太突然，索隆都没来得及抓紧他，布琳被他推到了一边，而路飞则抱着头满地乱滚。  
“啊，啊，香克斯，香克斯，你的手！”  
“爷爷，爷爷，我不要走，你要带我去哪里！”  
“我不喜欢山贼！”  
“好疼啊，脑袋要裂开了！”  
“艾斯！我们做朋友吧！”  
“……除了你我没有别人可以依靠了！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好疼呀！”  
“萨波，萨波，萨波呜呜呜，萨波！我好想萨波！”  
他胡言乱语着，眼泪大颗大颗地滚落下来，也许是太疼的缘故，路飞开始拿自己的脑袋撞任何坚硬的物体。  
“艾斯走了好寂寞呀，不过没关系，我也要出海！”  
“哇，好饿……”  
“有同伴了真好呢！”  
“看我把你揍飞！”  
“索隆、娜，娜美、乌索普……山，山治。”  
“原来不能吃啊……”  
“出海啦！！！！乔巴！”  
“好疼！好疼！不！我不觉得疼！”  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
“做船长……原来这么沉重……”  
“罗宾，快说——”  
“弗兰基，我要看机器人！”  
“你在说什么呀，我帮你把影子抢回来就好啦！”  
所有人都惊慌失措，手忙脚乱，混乱中的路飞力气大得惊人，乔巴和乌索普都被他甩得撞到了墙上，罗宾虽然用变出的手拉出了他但还是不能阻止他疯狂撞头的行为，甚平站了起来，摆出了正拳的姿势，布琳在这时扶着墙爬了起来：“不可以，他不可以再受到大的撞击了！”  
刚准备出手的索隆和山治硬生生从他身边错开过去。  
“一起抱住他！”索隆一声令下，所有草帽团的成员们都冲了过去，按胳膊的按胳膊，抓腿的抓腿，大家紧紧地压住了他。  
“你们松开一点，他要不能呼吸了！”乔巴尖细的嗓子从中间飘出来。  
“啊啊啊，我连一个同伴都救不了，我太没用了，啊啊啊啊！”  
“艾——斯——！”  
我从没想过路飞会发出这么撕心裂肺的声音，我在水里一阵挣扎，努力想要挣脱束缚，这时，我听到一阵激烈的水声，接着鼻子里就闻到浓烈的血腥味，卡塔库栗的手扯破了网，但因为不能使用能力的关系，现在他的手臂上鲜血淋漓，被割出一道道深深的血痕。他一挣脱出手，就变出糯米把自己和我拉了出去，没顾上喘息，他快步跑到路飞身边，在草帽团众人惊惧的目光中，他转换了坚硬的地面。  
卡塔库栗见闻色的预见只有在他失去冷静的时候才有可能失效。  
我看到草帽团们发出的攻击准确无误地打在他身上，而他一下都没有来得及避开，被洞穿的糯米身体渐渐恢复原样，但那些夹带霸气造成的伤口却留在了身上。然而卡塔库栗并不在乎这些，他跪在地上，血液溅到洁白的糯米上，凝固成一条通向路飞的轨迹。变软变厚的糯米紧紧地包裹着路飞，把他牢牢地固定在地面上。  
路飞脸上满是泪水和汗水，他脑袋上撞出的血正在凝固，船医愣了下，赶紧拿出了医药包，在给路飞包扎完后，居然也给卡塔库栗做了基础处理。  
路飞没法再伤害自己了，他只能瞪大眼睛，又哭又叫，娜美终于哭了起来，抽噎地喊着他的名字，这就好像一个开关，所有人都开始轻轻地呼唤着路飞，他们说自己的名字，告诉他他们就在他身边，他们呼唤着他，期望他们的船长快点回来。  
卡塔库栗沉默地坐在所有人中间，他轻轻撩开路飞汗湿的头发，摸了摸他潮湿的脸，这次没有人再阻止他。  
路飞的眼泪一颗颗都滚进糯米里，他能感觉到那些液体的温度吗？  
“不要输啊，路飞！”我终于也喊了出来，我实在不知该做出什么表情，胸口像是要裂开了一样。不过也没有人看我，我们所有人都盯着声音渐渐小下去又陷入昏睡的路飞，连眼睛都不会眨了。  
  
终于，路飞的眼睛动了动，又动了动，他的睫毛颤抖着，像睡懒觉的人努力在和困倦战斗。所有人都默契地屏息凝神，等待着……等待着……  
路飞终于睁开了眼睛，好一会儿才找回焦距，他的眼睛滴溜溜地从每个人脸上滑过，随着他的皱眉，我的心跳声大得我怀疑自己会立刻死掉，好在他很快又放松下来，原本汗湿瘫软的手有力地回握上他的第一位伙伴。  
“索隆，我做了个好长的梦……你怎么来啦？”  
一时之间没有人说话，好一会儿，绿发的剑士猛然松开了拧紧的肩膀，发出一声快乐的叹息。  
“你这次迷路太久，我都等不及来找你了！”  
然而其他人欢快的声音把他这句轻轻的打趣完全盖了过去。  
“路飞！你没事了吗？”  
“路飞路飞，我是谁？”  
“路飞，你记不记得我？”  
“路飞，我呢我呢？”  
“路飞，呜啊啊啊啊啊……”  
我听着路飞用他嘶哑的虚弱的但是欢快的声音一个个喊着同伴的名字，他每叫对一个，大家就发出欢呼，就连甚平那个老头都哈哈大笑起来，一点也没有七武海的架子，最后也红着脸瞧着路飞，在路飞和他打招呼后，发出惬意的咕噜声。  
当这种欢乐渐渐尾声后，扫兴的人，或者说罪魁祸首就显得扎眼起来。  
路飞即使脚步虚浮，还是坚持自己站了起来，他的左右手寸步不离地守护在他身边。  
路飞抬头看向坐着的卡塔库栗。  
在他开口前，卡塔库栗从糯米身体里拿出那顶熟悉的草帽。  
“我的！”路飞咧开大大的笑容，立刻伸手去接，但是卡塔库栗却越过他直接把帽子扣在他头上，还顺便压了压。  
刀出鞘的出鞘，点鞋尖的点鞋尖。  
喂……这绝对是故意的吧，太幼稚了。  
路飞眷恋地摸着帽子，拉了拉帽子边，又转着戴了戴，才像是终于放心地呼出一口气。  
“我没有赢。”卡塔库栗看着他说。  
“所以，当时我是输了吗？”路飞系紧草帽的绳子，然后问卡塔库栗。  
“我已经回答你了。”  
他们又深深凝望着对方，很久都没有说话。  
“谢谢你的甜甜圈，不过你这次做了很过分的事，我很生气，下次，我一定会彻底打败你。”  
在刚才的打斗中，卡塔库栗的围巾早就掉在了地上，所以此刻他脸上的尖牙和嘴角的缝合线正完全暴露出那一副诡异狰狞的面孔，他因为路飞的这句话而笑起来，结果那笑容看起来也是非常的恐怖。  
“那就下次见了。”他却一点儿也不在意这件事情。  
“好的，那就这么约好了，嘻嘻！”路飞学着他的样子，用两根手指撑起自己的嘴角露出牙齿大笑起来，“再见啊，卡塔库栗！”  
路飞原本还想和他击个掌，但草帽团们拉起他一起朝着洞口跑去。  
没有人再看我和卡塔库栗一眼。  
直到他们消失不见，卡塔库栗也保持着坐在地上的姿势一动不动。  
在娜美跑过我身边的时候，她当着我的面故意把钥匙丢给了布琳。  
而布琳正在因为文斯莫克那个好色小子温柔的告别在一边眼冒红心一边哀愁地哭泣，所以完全没接到钥匙，结果又在地上找了好久。  
“你不去追他们吗？”  
获得自由后，我活动着手腕站在卡塔库栗身边，说实在的，并不是因为他奇怪的嘴巴，而是他一副快乐满足的样子让我恶心。当然更让我生气的是他连看都没看我一眼，只是用同样快乐满足的语气对我说：  
“如果你想去追的话就去吧，他们很快就要出航了。”  
你他妈的，预见真的很了不起哦！  
  
  
我很快就追上了路飞他们，除了他的剑士陪着他一齐坐在那个大机器人肩上，其他人都坐着宙斯高高地飞在天上。  
“喂——路，草帽小子——你别跑！”  
我用尽全力的喊，即使我的心脏已经变成了一块饼干，上面布满小小的空洞，我也像当初去诱惑森林找他那样，再一次露出不可战胜的神色。  
听到我的呼唤，路飞转身站了起来。  
“哟——大家！”他挥舞着双手。  
** “““草帽小子！！！！”””**  
听到身后的震天喊叫，我才意识到身后居然跟着一大群人，佩罗斯佩罗也好，大福、斯慕吉也好，他们全都在追赶他，我不觉又加快了脚步，开什么玩笑，你们这帮人来凑什么热闹，不用打凯多吗？  
原来不知什么时候，被妈妈霸气撕裂的天空早就放晴了。  
“草帽小子，你不准走！”  
“草帽小子，你给我们惹了这么大麻烦你现在想溜！”  
“草帽小子，你们的恶行明天就会通过报纸传遍伟大航路各地，等着被追杀到天涯海角吧！”  
“路飞！你个混小子不准走！”  
“康特你又叫错了，给我闭嘴！”  
“草帽小子——”  
路飞嘹亮的笑声是对我们的回应：“大家！这几天谢谢款待啦，我没那么讨厌你们啦！”  
“说什么傻话啊……”  
我听到夏洛特们在我身后嘀嘀咕咕。  
“不能这么讲吧。”绿发男人也拍了路飞一把，脸上却偏偏是一副得意得不行的欠扁神色。  
“哎，不可以吗？那么——”路飞深深地吸了口气。  
**“我好讨厌你们啊！”**  
“啊！真绝情！”夏洛特们居然异口同声地喊了回去。  
** “我们也超级讨厌你的！一定要再回来，痛痛快快地分出胜负啊！”**  
“我会的！”路飞虽然嗓子哑了，但还是卖力地喊着，除了索隆，他的其他同伴都一脸受不了的表情，坐着宙斯远远地把他们给丢下了。  
  
  
大海到底还是近在眼前了，他们的万里阳光号正在海面上张满了帆。  
人群在我身后渐渐退去，我感觉到他们都陆陆续续停下了脚步，但我没有，我还在继续奔跑着，路飞也一直默默地看着我。  
“实在是太过分了，这么愚弄我们，怎么可以让你们一走了之！”  
一听到这公事公办的语气，没看到脸我都知道是欧文来了。我忍不住翻了个白眼，路飞“噗嗤”一声笑出来，我赶紧瞪了他一眼。  
欧文从一边的树林里跳了出来，阻挡在路飞前进的路上。  
他炙热的双手接触地面，把土地烤得一片通红，如果弗兰基机器人踩上去，高温会立刻将它融化，而路飞他们也会掉进滚烫的铁水里。  
我握紧双手，指尖紧绷。  
  
_ 逃脱的机会只有一次。_  
  
然而，在我变出饼干前，那只“饼干将军”不知道从哪儿蹿了出来，准确来说，他大约是跟在欧文身后，因为现在他一脚踩在欧文身上，毫无眼力见地把他踏进土里，一往无前地朝着路飞跑去。  
“将军！”路飞亲切地喊着，而我听到正在驾驶机器人的弗兰基对这个冒牌货发出连续不断的嘲笑声。  
“梯子！”  
随着路飞的命令，饼干将军熟练地蹲在那块被烤得滚烫的地面上，他散发出一股饼干被烧糊的焦味，坚定地用双掌给路飞搭出了梯子。  
依靠着饼干将军的帮忙，弗兰基将军机器人顺利地跃了过去，而饼干将军也在这一跳中彻底散架，化作一蓬橙色的火苗。我看到一星如萤火虫般的透亮的灵魂从饼干将军里飞出来，他轻轻贴了贴路飞的脸颊，最终飞向了天空。  
“再见啦！你自由啦！”路飞大声地和他告别甚至吸了吸鼻子。  
我想告诉路飞，被妈妈夺走的灵魂永远不可能自由，他只是又飞回到妈妈那儿，等待变成其他什么东西的霍米兹，可能是一只茶壶，可能是一把椅子，他也不会再记得你以及做饼干将军的事。  
这就是万国。  
在你之前，没有人可以如此离开，自由无往。  
我继续追赶着他，听见欧文还在原地一板一眼地骂他，间歇吸一吸鼻子。  
  
我们终于看到了他们的船。  
“路飞！”我喊道，“你没有忘记我对不对！”  
“你说什么啊，饼干仔！”无论什么时候，出现在路飞脸上的笑容总能闪现出可爱动人的光辉，但他说的话却也总能轻而易举就把人气得牙齿发痒。  
“你个——小兔崽子！”我迅速拍出一个饼干朝他发出攻击，路飞仿佛也正等着，他扣紧草帽，脚下一蹬，从弗兰基将军肩上跳起来，一拳打碎了我的饼干，在漫天纷纷扬扬散落的碎屑里，在如金币般闪闪发亮的阳光下，路飞伸长手臂，抓紧船栏，跳回到他的船上。  
“什么啊？”路飞看着手心里抓住的最后一块碎屑。  
——啊。果然是毫不犹豫地把自己的饼干小人吃下去了。  
“很好吃啊！”他大笑着，即使被美女航海士敲脑袋也没能阻止他把饼干一点不剩的咽下去。  
  
“那么，我们就出发啦！**再见！克力架！**”  
  
随着一声炮响，我看到那艘船飞离了海面，飞出了万国，飞向了路飞和我描绘的“外面的世界”。  
但地球是圆的，我们都还在这片海上。  
** 那就再见吧，蒙奇·D·路飞。**  
  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一张有搞笑花絮哦，大家不要错过！


	14. 创作花絮

**①靠，他会写字吗？**

——这里本来最后设计了大家发现了“夏洛特·路飞”当时填写的“最爱的哥哥姐姐”投票单。

——原来他真的会写字哦！

——路飞写了：大家都很喜欢！

——欧文：废票！废票！丢掉！

——然后克力架发现所有人散会后都不走等着捡“垃圾”【。

——塞不下了，算了，当花絮。

**②我转身，走向布蕾的脚步让她不由得坐直身子，我是BIG MOM** **第十个儿子，我是万国的甜点三将星之一，我是夏洛特·克力架……**

——“我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。”

——靠，好傻！

——但接的实在太顺了，网络热梗害死人！

**③“喂，你见过那种好不容易有了主人结果又被抛弃的野兽没有？”**

——我觉得用“野狗”会更帅更疯更带感嗳！

——但是可能会被索粉人参。

——我爱忠犬阿索但还是算了。不过我觉得他自己不会介意啦，毕竟都自称野兽了，也没差了。

——不，野狗，野兽还是差很多。

——野（生地狱三头）犬可以被路飞“骑”唉！这么讲他一定会愿意的啦！

**④“那你看过被偷走宝物而发怒的怪物没有？”**

——其实宝物换成“幼崽”更贴切，克力架和路飞毕竟都是弟弟嘛！

——但幼崽会让我脑中出现卡二系着围裙喊他俩回家吃饭的画面！

——啊，幼崽果然还是更适合欧文或者佩罗斯佩罗，两个事儿妈。

⑤**“砍下去，混蛋！”**

——打架的时候其实很讲究罩门这一说，原则上路飞这个时候浑身都是武装色，要想一击必中的话……

——如果双壁和路飞做过，这个时候捏他的敏感带就好啦，路飞立刻解除武装色！

——这么不正经的内容怎么卡在这么正经的文里啊！

——所以就放在花絮里啊！

——你根本只是想在这里打补丁解释为什么索隆没有一击劈晕路飞，而且山治没有多少承伤吧！

——放屁！不会有多少人在意这种细节的！！！真正的目的是想暗示双壁知道路飞的敏感带啊！但是他俩定计划的时候一对，发现居然都知道路飞哪里敏感，tmd，肯定又要打一场。

——“你根本不是直男！”“你根本不是性冷淡！”

——打的昏天黑地。

写长篇真的太累了，这篇也远远超过了预期。但是送给啾太就是要精益求精啦！

最后虽然有想过是罗把他们屠宰场到船上，但后来发现和剧场版撞梗了【喂】最主要的是，我觉得接路飞回家是草帽团的事，和外人也没啥关系，所以罗还是在和之国等着大家汇合吧！

G66肯定也顺利逃脱了，都说了提高50%的成功率了。

希望您从阅读本文中获得乐趣！


End file.
